A Small Possibility
by NoDrogs
Summary: Shego leaves Drakken after discovering what his latest plan has done to Kim. KiGo, romance
1. She's WHAT?

**A Small Possibility…. Chapter 1**

**By NoDrogs**

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney corporation and used in this story without official permission. Other references are also used without permission. This is a Kigo (Kim/Shego) relationship story. In this story, Kim is 17, a senior in school, and ignores the events in 'So Not The Drama'_

Dr. Drakken rushed into the room his second in command, Shego, was occupying in his latest hide-out.

"Egad, Shego!" cried Dr. Drakken. "I'm so brilliant this time, I amaze even myself!"

"Uh-huh… Right, Dr. D" said Shego, in her most bored voice. She continued sharpening the claw tips built into her gloves. "You've finally learned to put the toilet seat down in the bathroom."

"Ye… NO!" snapped Dr. Drakken. "It's nothing like that at all! I've just figured out how to make it impossible for even Kim Possible to derail my latest plan for world conquest!"

"Going to derail it yourself, doc?" suggested Shego. "Anyway, what's your plan this time? Dehydrate the members of the UN Council?"

"No!" said Dr. Drakken. "Actually, I haven't come up with another plan to take over the world yet. But I do have a plan to remove the Kim factor from the equation."

"And that would be?" drawled Shego. Kim and her friend Ron had foiled so many of Drakken's plans, she was sure his latest plan would fail also. Still, Drakken was the one paying her.

"It's a surprise!" gloated Drakken. "But I will need a few items. First:"

"OW!" yelped Shego. "What's that for?"

Drakken held up the small hypodermic needle, full of Shego's blood. "Just a sample… call it a baseline. Now, I'm also going to need…."

"This had better not be some plan to mind control me." muttered Shego as she rubbed her arm where the needle had gone in. Sometimes, she swore, the only reason she put up with Drakken was the money. Well, that and the chance to lock horns with Kim Possible.

XXX 1 MONTH LATER XXX

Kim and Ron set at their usual table in the Buenos Nachos restaurant. Rufus was on the table, eating up a vegetable burrito called a 'Dilberitto'. Also on the table was Kim's Kimmunicator, showing an image of Wade.

"What could Dr. Drakken want with all this stuff he's been stealing?" asked Kim. "High tech genetics equipment, retrovirus manufacturing equipment…"

"And don't forget Dr. Feliz's medical records" said Wade over the Kimmunicator. "I'd be worried about one of your arch enemies having your complete medical records."

"Whoa, hold the phone." said Ron. "You don't go to Dr. Samuel's any more? Kim, we've gone to Dr. Samuels for YEARS!"

"Yeah, since we were kids." said Kim. "He's a children's doctor."

"Booyah!" agreed Ron. "That's why he's got the BEST collection of comic books in his waiting room of any doctor in town."

"Well, Dr. Feliz is better for… women's issues." said Kim.

"Say no more." said Ron. "If you put your health before comic books, there's nothing else I can say."

"Comics!" said Rufus. "Yay!"

"Come on, guys." said Kim. "We need to figure out what Dr. Drakken and Shego are up to."

"Oooh, maybe he's trying to grow an army of Kim-clones." said Ron.

"Uh-uh." said Wade. "I thought about that, but while he's having Shego steal a lot of equipment for DNA modification, there haven't been any thefts of any sort of growing tanks. So while he might be able to copy Kim's DNA, or even make the DNA for some sort of Kim-Monster, there's no way he could actually grow it."

"All right, enough talk about Kim-Monsters" said Kim. "We need to figure out what Drakken is planning so we can stop it and him."

"Looks like you're going to have your chance to ask him directly, guys." said Ron. "I've just got a report of another break in… and Shego and Drakken are both there."

"Guess Shego is getting sloppy." said Kim. Most of the last thefts had been done so well that by the time Kim had got there, Shego and the equipment were already gone. "Another genetics lab?"

"No, this time it's a nearby jewelry company." said Wade. "I'm lining a ride up for you now."

"Guess the D-man wants some bling-bling!" said Ron. "Ready to rock, K-girl?"

"I'm always ready, Ron." said Kim, her face drawn into the serious lines of her 'game face'. Inside, she was feeling the familiar thrill she always felt when she went up against Shego… the thrill of matching yourself against someone at your own skill level, the thrill of performing better then you ever thought possible.

"Be careful, Kim." said Wade. "This could be a trap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did it have to be a train!" said Ron.

"This was the fastest way to get where the jewelry company is, Ron." said Kim. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Couldn't Wade at least gotten us seats INSIDE the train?" demanded Ron, bracing himself against the top of the high-speed train.

"Inside!" agreed Rufus, holding tight to the edge of Ron's pocket.

"Our stop's coming up." said Kim, getting out her grappling hook. "Ready?"

"I am SO ready to get off this train." said Ron, aiming his own grappling hook and making sure he had on a sturdy pair of pants. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jewelry company's display room was filled with tray after tray of finished jewels, rings, bracelets, and necklaces.

"Oooh, this one is pretty." said Shego, picking up a ring. "And I've always liked emeralds. We should have broken in here a week ago."

"I told you, timing is essential to this plan. Where are Kim Possible and that buffoon?" demanded Drakken, clutching a large device to his chest. It resembled a bazooka made out of large, shiny alluminum. Small lights flashed on and off along the sides, and his thumb played with a switch built into the handle.

"Right here!"

The glass windows shattered as Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable broke through the window. Assessing the situation, Kim reached into a pocket and threw what appeared to be a metal pen at Drakken's weapon. In flight, the pen split open, forming into a razor sharp boomerang that sliced the weapon in half.

"Oh yah!" cried Ron. "Who's the man! Er, girl!"

"Curse you, Kim Possible!" snarled Drakken. "You think you've defeated me?"

"Well, yeah." said Kim. "We're here, the police is on the way, and your new toy is broken."

"Actually, " said Drakken. "That was a decoy. I gave the real one to Shego."

Kim turned. Shego was holding a small, futuristic looking pistol… so small that Kim hadn't seen it before. The villianess pulled the trigger, and a small dart flew through the air and pricked Kim in the shoulder.

"Kim!" yelled Ron.

Kim plucked the dart out of her forearm and took a moment to check. No sign of dizziness, no nausea… she tried to make herself feel embarrassed (picturing the tweebs reading her diary, aloud, to the whole school) and nothing happened. "Sorry, Shego… but your dart didn't do anything either." said Kim.

Shego tossed the pistol aside. To tell the truth, she never expected the pistol to work… and didn't have any idea what it was supposed to do in the first place. "Time for plan B… B for battle!". Shego said. The grin on her face was that she always wore when fighting Kim. Fighting Kim, there was a freedom she rarely experienced other times. Ever since the meteor had given her and her brothers their powers, she had had to hold back, to be careful not to hurt people. Even on the few times she let her anger go and blasted at Drakken, she had to be careful not to use her full powers. With Kim, it didn't matter… the girl was as good as Shego, able to handle everything Shego could throw out.

Drakken pulled out the remote for his new hovercraft. "No time for that now, Shego. The police ARE on their way."

"Another time, pumpkin." said Shego. She threw a small handful of pellets on the ground. Thick, green smoke billowed up between Kim, Shego, Ron, and Drakken. When the smoke cleared, the criminal duo were gone... Fortunately, without any of the jewels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Ron and Kim were in her house, hunched over the Possible Family's kitchen table. Sitting on the table was Kim's Kimmunicator.

"I'm sorry, Kim." said Wade over the high tech communication device. "I've analyzed the dart and launcher a dozen times. The launcher was a simple gas propelled gun… CO2. The styling was just typical Drakken dramatics."

"And the dart?" asked Kim.

"Whatever was on that dart…" said Wade, "It broke down way too fast for me to analyze."

"Well, Dr. Feliz did a blood check and said everything was fine." said Kim. "No sign of mutation, no odd blood counts."

"Sounds like another Drakken plan is a dud." said Ron.

Kim took the metal pen out of her pocket. "And Wade? The Pen-a-rang worked great."

"Well, the pen IS mightier then the sword, Kim." said Wade. "Well, let me know if anything odd happens, but if nothing happens I guess Ron is right… whatever Shego shot you with a dud."

"I'm fine." said Kim, putting the pen away.

XXX About a month and a half later XXX

"Mom?" said Kim. "I think… something might be wrong. Can you take me to Dr. Feliz's?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Mrs. Possible waited in the waiting room. Dr. Feliz had drawn some more blood samples and was testing them now. Running through Kim's minds were all the things that might be wrong for her… little did she realize what her current condition was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his lair, Dr. Drakken laughed. "At last, my plan will be revealed! Another six more months, and Kim will be helpless to stop me!"

Shego glanced at the monitor Drakken was standing in front of. It showed a hidden camera view of Dr. Feliz's waiting room. Mrs. Dr. Possible was waiting there with Kim. Since Mrs. Possible went to another doctor, it was obvious they were there for something doing with Kimmy.

"So, it was a really, really slow acting poison?" asked Shego. She spoke with confidence. Surely any poison that worked THAT slow could easily be stopped, so that she and Kim could go back to trading blows.

"No poison." gloated Dr. Drakken. "I just wish I could be there to watch their expressions when the good doctor gives them the news.

"What news?" said Shego. "You've been going on for months how that little prick would slow down the great Kim Possible."

"Ok, Shego…" said Dr. Drakken. "It's time I explained what that little prick of yours did…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm WHAT?" gasped Kim, staring at Dr. Feliz. Mrs. Possible, standing next to Kim, just had her jaw open in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's WHAT?" demanded Shego.

"Pregnant!" chortled Dr. Drakken. "Thanks to the little retrovirally inserted DNA that I had you inject into miss Possible, she is now pregnant! When she's nine months due, there's no way she can come stop my plans!"

Dr. Drakken burst out laughing at the mental image of a nine-month pregnant Kim Possible, not noticing the look on Shego's face. "And even if she decides to get an abortion, the emotional scarring will make it so that we can crack Miss Possible's ego like an egg-shell! I hope she does get the abortion, just so we can permanently get rid of her!"

"You used your DNA to impregnate her?" snarled Shego. "Why didn't you just go and rape her while you were at it?". Shego felt a surge of illogical anger… of almost homicidal rage, at the thought of Drakken sullying the young heroine… worse, of tricking Shego into doing it.

"Not my DNA" said Dr. Drakken. "The same experiment which turned me this delightful shade of blue made my genetic structure far too unstable to risk anything like this on. I used yours."

"MINE? It's MY kid that Possible is carrying?" said Shego. "And you want it aborted!"

"Um, Shego…" said Dr. Drakken, realizing that Shego was seeming to get upset. "Is something wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's no WAY I can be pregnant!" said Kim. "I'm still a virgin! You know that, Dr. Feliz."

Dr. Feliz held up the clipboard. "I had them rerun the medical checks twice. Someone call the Catholic church, girl, because you are pregnant. Based on your menstrual cycle, someone managed to impregnate you on or around September third."

"September third?" said Kim. She tried to franticly remember. "September third… the jewel robbery! Shego shot me with something!" She moaned, slapping her forehead. "What if I'm carrying Dr. Drakken's kid?"

"You're not."

Kim, Dr. Possible, and Dr. Feliz's heads turned to face the doorway. Standing there, in her trademark green and black outfit, was Shego. "It's mine." continued Shego. The villianess, normally the epitome of smug, condescending superiority looked, for the first time Kim could remember, as if she actually felt guilty.

"What?" gasped the two Possibles and Dr. Sanchez, in near perfect harmony.

"I.. I didn't know until just a few minutes ago." said Shego. "Dr. Drakken used my DNA to make a retrovirus that could impregnate Kimmy… I mean, Kim and then had me shoot her with it. He didn't tell me the details until just a few minutes ago. I swear I didn't know what it would do to you.". Shego stared straight at Kim's face, green eyes meeting… willing the younger woman to believe her.

"And you think that makes me feel better?" snapped Kim. "Thanks to you two, I now have to make one of the toughest decisions of my life!"

Shego held up her hands. She looked more scared then Kim had ever seen her. "I… I know. Look, this wasn't my idea, but please… please don't abort this baby. Let me help."

"And where is this Dr. Drakken?" demanded Dr. Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police officer in charge of the front gate at Prison Complex 13 opened the door. The man who had been pounding on the door a moment ago dashed in. His clothes were badly scorched, and his blue face was almost white with terror. "Quick, arrest me!" he said, huddling behind the officer's desk. "Lock me up in a nice, safe cell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I know why I would have trouble aborting a baby." said Kim, sitting on the edge of a bed in Dr. Sanchez's examination room. Her mother and Dr. Sanchez were in another room, talking (with Wade) about what the medical procedures had to have been done to use one woman's DNA to impregnate another. "But what's your reasons?"

Shego sat on the other end of the bed. "Kim… my brothers and I were latchkey kids. Even before the asteroid made me… like this, our parents didn't have a lot of time for us. After the accident, it was even worse. They seemed to make every excuse they could to stay away from us, especially me. I vowed that if I ever had a child, I'd make sure it was loved… and that I'd never abandon it, no matter what he or she looked like.". Shego looked down at the ground, unwilling to look at Kim. She had never been this honest with Kim before… in fact, Shego couldn't remember EVER being this honest with anyone.

"Is there… any chance it'll inherit your abilities?" asked Kim.

"You mean my healthy greenish-white complexion and glowing hands?" said Shego, bitingly. Then she forced herself to be honest. "I don't know. The meteor's affect changed me… even at the genetic level. I'm not even sure if I could personally bear a child. This child might grow up with white skin and red hair, or she might have normal skin and black hair, or something else entirely.".

"She?" said Kim. "You don't think it might be a boy?"

Shego glanced at Kim. "Kim… I'm not a geneticist, but even I know that it takes a guy to provide the Y or X chromosomes. With just my DNA to work with, it's going to be a girl. A little Kimmie junior, I guess."

Kim looked at Shego's face. She never would have expected it, but seeing Shego as she talked… Kim knew that, however this baby growing inside Kim had come to be, Shego wanted to have a child… and had been too scared to have a child on her own. Kim reached for one of Shego's hands. "She'll be a Shego junior, also." said Kim.

Shego blinked. "So… you're going to have the child?"

"I'm going to have the child." said Kim. "It's a big decision… and it'll mean a big change in my life. But I can't kill an innocent baby, even if it's just a potential baby. "

Shego impulsively hugged Kim. "Thank you!" said Shego. "I'll do anything I can to help!"

Kim pulled back. "Hold on." said Kim. "If you want to help raise this kid…"

Shego blinked. The thought of raising the child hadn't really entered her mind yet… just the thought she had to stop Kim from aborting it. It was a big shock.

Kim continued "…you're going to have to make some changes in your life, too. And the number one change is, NO CRIME."

Shego jerked. Given Kimmie's good-guy persona, it wasn't a surprise. Giving up her life of criminal activity would be a big change… but so would raising a family. "Hold on… How can I support you?" said Shego. "Not a big job-market out there for people who can hurl plasma bolts and have albino skin, you know."

"I'm still living with my parents." said Kim. "If you want to support me and the baby, that's fine… but you'll have to find a way to do it legally."

Kim, inside her head, was amazed. Here she was, sounding all logical while talking with Shego… when all she could think inside was the words, repeating over and over, "I'm going to be a mother".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego crawled through the air duct, clad in her trademark green and black jumpsuit. She was right above the main conference room. Below, she could hear the richest men of the corporation gathered below. She reached for the pouch of tools and took out a small welding torch. A thin pair of black rubber gloves replaced her normal green-and-black clawed gloves. Using her powers to do this would be a no-no… anyway, sensors in the building would detect the heat from her plasma touch. The torch, with it's much smaller, shielded flame would go undetected. The torch burned through the lock and Shego back-flipped onto the large council chamber, as all the board of the company stared up at her.

"Gentlemen…" she purred. "You have a serious problem…"

She hopped off the table. "…with your security. First, your ventilation system is far too wide. It should never have ducts big enough for someone to crawl through. Secondly…"

About an hour later, after walking the gentlemen through all the flaws she had found in the security system, Shego was carrying her paycheck in the elevator. She'd have to type up everything she had just said and hand it in… yawn. As a villain, she had NEVER had to do an after-action report. Also, the pay for being a Security System Evaluator paid nowhere near as well as being a thief did. Still, there were the fringe benefits… for one thing, no cops chasing her (although police had never really worried Shego). For another…

"Shego! How did it go?".

Shego looked up as the elevator doors opened. Standing there, in the lobby, was Kim. She was wearing her normal over large cargo pants, but the shirt she had hung to her waist. It had been two months since Kim had gotten shot by the impregnator dart, and only someone who watched Kim as closely as Shego would notice that Kim was pregnant.

"Pretty good." said Shego. "Are you ok? Is something wrong at school?"

Kim rolled her eyes. If anyone had told her three months ago that Shego would be acting like a mother hen about her, she'd have burst out laughing. On the other hand, three months ago, she also wouldn't have believed that she'd be pregnant… especially with Shego's child. And STILL a virgin, to top it off. "Yes, everything is fine. And school is out for the day."

Shego glanced around, to check a clock. "Shego!" chided Kim, finding it hard to believe that Shego was the one who wanted to make sure that Kim wasn't playing hooky from school. "Look, you're the bad girl in this couple."

Kim blinked. It was the first time she had referred to herself and Shego as a couple. While they WERE going to be co-parents, that didn't mean they were a couple… did it?

Shego shook her head. "Sorry…. I'm just not used to… well, caring about another person."

"What about when you were with Team Go?" said Kim. "Didn't you care about your brothers?"

Shego shrugs. "Care? No. I watched out for them… tried to make sure they didn't get killed. But I still hated to spend time with them. You… I like spending time with you."

Kim blushed. "Even when we were fighting?"

"Especially when we were fighting." said Shego. She begin to walk to the exit, miming trading blows with an invisible opponent. "Come on, Kimmy… you can't deny it was a rush. Fighting and winning… or losing… by a hair. "

"Well…" said Kim. "I guess… yeah, it was exciting. Weird… Fighting you, I was never nervous. Other fights I've been nervous about…"

"You didn't think you might lose?" said Shego, sounding insulted.

"No no no!" said Kim. "Not that! A lot of the times I won… I knew I could have lost. But… there was always this feeling. That you weren't trying to kill me, so much as… having fun. Seeing how well I could fight. And that you wouldn't think I was anything less if I didn't manage to win, as long as I just tried my best."

Shego blinked. "You're kidding, right?"

Kim shook her head. "I know it sounds silly… I mean, you were trying to kill me…"

Shego shook her head. "NEVER kill you. Just… testing you, I guess. Trying to stop you…"

"Never?" said Kim. "But… all those death traps."

Shego sneered. "Most of them Drakken's work. Killing you would have meant… not being able to fight with you again. Come on, Kim… would ANY of those death traps REALLY been able to stop the great Kim Possible?"

Shego opened the door to the building, letting Kim go out first.

"The great Kim Possible?" repeated Kim.

"You underestimate yourself!" said Shego. "Do you have any idea how great a fighter you are, Kim? Trust me… I've fought with and against some of the best. You and me, Kim… we're in a league of our own."

"Not right now." said Kim, ruefully patting her belly. "Not with the little one on the way."

Shego reached a bare hand down, timidly, over Kim's hand. "Oh, you could still probably kick bad guys' asses." said Shego.

Kim hesitated. Shego had changed a lot, in the last few weeks. Before, she had always struck Kim as… well, a slacker. Someone who didn't really care what she did or who she hurt, as long as she had fun. Now, Shego was maturing… holding down a LEGITAMATE job, and even holding onto her temper.

Shego waved her hand to try to attract a taxi-driver's attention. When he failed to slow, she lit her hand and threw a plasma blast in front of the taxi's bumper, carefully making sure not to actually damage anything. The explosion caused the driver to slam on the brakes. "Hey! Two ladies over here!" said Shego, pointing at Kim. "How about a little respect, ok?"

Ok… thought Kim. Make that MOSTLY holding onto her temper.

Shego opened the door and made sure Kim got in, safely strapped down, before she ran over to the other side of the taxi and sat down.

"Um, shouldn't you put a seat belt on also?" asked Kim.

Shego was about to make a sarcastic remark… about her not being the pregnant one… but then hesitated. "Yeah… I guess. I'm not used to being cared for, either." said Shego.

Kim smiled. "That's ok…". Much to her surprise, Kim realized she was feeling a huge surge of affection for the slightly older, pale skinned woman.

Shego relaxed in the back of the taxi, after giving directions to Kim's house, and then planning to drive to the apartment she was currently renting.

"So…" said Shego. "Got my first legitimate paycheck, as a security consultant… remind me to thank Wade for his helping me find a job that fast."

"No problem." said Kim. "He said that reference from Dr. Director really helped… I guess they want you to stay on the straight and narrow, after you turned evidence against Dr. Drakken in exchange for immunity for past crimes."

Shego nodded. Dr. Director had told Shego in a private interview that she was willing to help Shego start a new life, in exchange for what she planned to do to help Kim and turning evidence on Dr. Drakken. However, Dr. Director had gone on to explain that, if Shego did anything to deliberately hurt Kim or committed another crime, that Shego would deeply envy Dr. Drakken in his solitary cell before Dr. Director was done with Shego. Shego decided to change the subject. "So, have you told Ron and the rest of the people at your school yet?"

"Not yet." admitted Kim. "To tell you the truth, it's only been two weeks since I found out myself. Then, Mom and Dr. Feliz had all those tests they wanted to run to make sure the baby was ok."

"And?" asked Shego, expectantly.

"Last test report came in today." said Kim. "The baby DNA looks like what you would expect if you were a guy who had impregnated me the normal way.". Kim blushed a little, not quite comfortable talking about it. " I asked my mom and Dr. Feliz not to tell me any more details… just that the baby was healthy and going to be ok."

"Did you ask if it was going to be… normal?" said Shego. Kim looked at Shego questioningly. Shego shook her head. "Look, I like being able to throw plasma bolts, it's just that… pale green skin isn't a really popular look, you know what I mean?"

"Really, Shego…" said Kim. "I stopped noticing your odd coloration soon after we met. I don't care what our baby looks like, and with US as her parents… well, could you imagine a bully willing to pick on her?"

"I can." said Shego. She held up one hand, letting it glow with green flame. "Charbroiled."

Kim laughed.

"So…" said Shego. "When are you going to tall Stoppable and your classmates?"

Kim stopped laughing. She took a breath. "Tomorrow. I'm going to tell him… them… tomorrow."

"Want me to come along? Provide moral support?" asked Shego.

Kim was startled… and touched… by the offer. While it would be comforting to have someone alongside her… well, the thought of Shego at her school would probably set off a complete panic. Also, if any of those students did something Shego found objectionable… well, Kim was only mostly convinced that Shego was joking about that charbroiled thing. "I'll be fine, Shego." said Kim. "But thanks for the offer. Don't you have a written report to turn in?"

Shego groaned and slumped. "Don't remind me. Paperwork!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Rufus, what do ya' think Kim asked us to meet her here so early?" asked Ron. Middletown High was almost deserted, with only a few students and teachers bustling around, preparing for another day of school.

Rufus, wearing a night cap and yawning, had his head stuck out of Ron's pocket. "Nuh-uhuh." said Rufus, shrugging his little mole-rat shoulders. "Nuh nuhuuh!"

"I hear you, buddy." said Ron. "Meeting half an hour before class… it's just WAY too early to be up."

"Ron! Rufus!" said Kim, walking up. She had been worried she might be late… she had actually had to throw up this morning, although she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or nervousness.

"Hey, KP! What's the sitch?" said Ron.

Kim fiddled with her hair. "Um, can we sit down and talk about this? In private?"

Ron glanced down at Rufus. Rufus looked wide awake now, and was pulling the night-cap off. "Uh-nuh?" squeaked Rufus inquisitively.

"I don't know either, pal…" said Ron. "Something must be up. Sure, KP."

Ron followed Kim to a sheltered nook, away from any passing students or teachers.

"What's this about, Kim?" said Ron. "Why the secrecy?"

-pause-

"You're WHAT?" gasped Ron Stoppable.

"WHAT?" squeaked Rufus.

"Shhh! Shhhh!" hissed Kim, glancing to see who may have noticed. Fortunately, the few passing students and faculty kept walking, assuming that Ron Stoppable was just being… well, Ron Stoppable. She sighed. "That was pretty much my reaction, too."

"Kim, how could you do this to me?" demanded Ron.

"Huh… what?" said Kim, startled.

"Have sex with some guy and not tell me!" said Ron. "I thought our friendship meant something."

"Ron! If I was having sex with someone, of COURSE I'd confide in you!" said Kim.

"Um, KP? Sex Ed was one of the classes I did NOT sleep through." said Ron. "To have a baby, one must indulge in 'the nasty' with a member of the opposite sex". Ron held up his hands in the air, miming quote marks.

"Sex!" agreed Rufus.

Kim sighed. "Normally, yes… but NOT when a super villain shoots you with some sort of retrovirus that makes you pregnant."

"Shooting with a retrovirus… is that what they're calling it these days?" said Ron, still upset. "I guess non-swingers like Rufus and I wouldn't be up to your lingo."

Kim grabbed Ron's shirt. "Now hear this." said Kim. "Dr. Drakken mixed up some retrovirus which, when I was injected with it, caused the DNA pattern he had selected in order to cause me to get pregnant. No sex involved. You and I are both STILL virgins."

"Bummer." said Ron. He then blinked. "Whoa, whoa, hold the phone… you're pregnant with DRAKKEN's baby?"

Rufus eeped, slapping his paws to his cheeks.

"No." said Kim. "Fortunately, he didn't use his DNA in the retrovirus."

"Whew, that's a relief." said Ron. "So, who's did he use? Junior's? One of his henchmen?"

"Shego's." said Kim.

Ron's jaw dropped open… and then the rest of him dropped backwards.

"Ron? Ron?" said Kim. "Wake up…"

Rufus pulled a handkerchief out of Ron's pocket and began using it to fan Ron.

Ron opened his eyes. "Oh, Kim… thank goodness… I was just having this weirdest nightmare…"

"Did it involve me saying that I was having Shego's baby?" asked Kim.

"Uh-huh." said Ron. "You had that dream to?"

"It's no dream." said Kim. "It's the truth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At lunch, Ron and Kim took their trays outside, for more privacy. "So, how did your parents react when you told them?" asked Ron.

"Well, Mom was there when I found out." said Kim. "And she told Dad. He was kind of shocked… he recovered mostly, I guess. The tweebs are kind of shocked also, trying to get their heads around it. When they finally do, I'm sure they'll tease me about it."

"If they do, I'll knock their heads in!" growled Ron, feeling a surge of protectiveness.

"That's pretty much what Shego said." commented Kim.

"Well, glad that…. HOLD ON!" said Ron. He glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to his verbal outburst, then leaned close to Kim. "Shego said? As in, Shego who is the fa… mo… the other parent of your baby? As in, scary hands of death arch-nemesis Shego?

"She's reformed, Ron." said Kim. "She… she actually wants to protect and take care of this baby growing inside me."

Ron shook his head. "Way too much input for the Ron man…"

"I'm still getting used to all this myself." said Kim. "My parents and I are going to talk to the principal of the school this afternoon. Let the faculty know I'm pregnant… and not going to devulge the name of the father."

"So, going all the way with this one?" said Ron.

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Abortion… I just can't kill a baby, Ron. As for putting her up for adoption… If I do that, there's no way Shego will ever be able to see her daughter. And whatever else she is, this child will be half me also. I have to do this, Ron. To be there for my daughter, no matter how she came about to be."

Ron nodded. "Well, ok, Kim. Just know that I've still got your back."

"Thanks, Ron." said Kim.

"Me too!" squeaked Rufus.

"Thanks, both you guys." said Kim, and then pulled Ron and Rufus close for a hug.

"Hormones" said Ron, in a very soft voice, to Rufus. Rufus squeaked acknowledgement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's WHAT?" bellowed the principal's voice, audible through the thin office door.

Kim, waiting outside, flinched.

Inside the office, the principal was busy on the phone. "No, I can NOT ask Mr. Barkin to take over Home Economics… he's already substituting for another teacher. Tell her she'll have to come in, self inflicted food poisoning or not!" The principal slammed the phone down. Some days, it seemed the only teacher he had on staff was Mr. Barkin. "Now, Doctors Possible." said the principal. "What can I do for you two?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear the news?" said Bonnie. "Kim is PREGNANT! You know what this means?"

"No, what?"

"She's off the team!" squeaked Bonnie, excitedly. "I'm the new head cheerleader!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news spread through the school like wildfire. By the next day, people kept stopping Kim and asking either how she felt or who the father was. So far, she had just said that the father and she preferred to keep it a secret, feeling that was much easier then explaining how a now-retired super villainess was the father.

Rumor soon had the father being either Ron Stoppable or some secret agent guy Kim had met. Ron didn't help quiet the rumors, with his constant hovering over Kim and ready to get anything she wanted. When asked if she and the father were planning to get married, Kim just said there were 'legal complications'.

By the end of the school day, she had managed to ditch everyone (even Ron) and had called Wade. "Wade… I'm not sure I can handle six more months of this!" said Kim.

"Being pregnant that much work?" said Wade, concerned.

"No, all the attention." said Kim. "Come on, there are stories about high-school age girls getting pregnant all the time."

"Relax, that attention should die down after a while." said Wade. "It's the OTHER attention I would be worried about."

"What attention?" demanded Kim. "Is there something up I need to know about?"

"Not yet." said Wade. "But think about it. Drakken isn't the only super villain who would love to know that you're out of commission."

Kim groaned. She knew that Wade was right. "Look… Global Justice and everyone else will just have to deal without me helping to save the world. Heaven knows that Team Impossible would love to pick up the slack… for a fee."

"It's not the world I'm worried about." said Wade. "It's you. Some of the guys you've ticked off by stopping may want revenge."

"If they hurt my kid…" said Kim, suddenly speaking with the fierceness of a lioness protecting her cubs.

Wade hastily made 'calm down' gestures. "Easy, Kim. I thought about it… Once your child is born, I'll have it monitored 24/7. It's while you're pregnant that you… and your child… will be in the most danger. Afterwards, I'm sure that you'll be able to handle anything that happens."

"Well, both Ron and Shego said they've got my back." said Kim.

Wade coughed. "You're SURE about trusting her?" said Wade. "After all, she IS the one who shot you with that dart."

"She didn't know what it did." said Kim. "And… you should have seen her there that first time, in the doctor's office. She honestly wants what is best for this baby… and so do I."

_Ok, whatya think? I figure it would take something pretty big to make Shego go straight… but finding out she's going to be a mother (?father?) would do it… even if Kim was the mother. Let me know if you want to see another chapter. I would REALY appreciate any constructive criticism. Also would appreciate suggestions for the name of the child/children (Hey, it could be twins). If it's just one child, it'll be a girl. If twins… well, either two girls or a girl and a boy. E-Mail me at . If I do write a second chapter, It'll probably have some super villain's plans to take out Kim while she's pregnant. Mayby have Ron and Shego have to work together to save Kim. Suggestions on what super villain would be appreciated. _


	2. First Date, First Kiss, First Time

-1**A Small Possibility…. Chapter 2**

'**First Date, First Kiss, First Time Sleeping Together (Not necessarily in that order)'**

**By NoDrogs**

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney corporation and used in this story without official permission. Other references are also used without permission. This is a Kigo (Kim/Shego) relationship story. In this story, Kim is 17, a senior in school, and ignores the events in 'So Not The Drama'_

_Basic premise: After Drakken's latest plot, Kim discovers herself pregnant with Shego's baby. Read chapter 1 first. _

XXX Five months after the end of chapter 1 XXX

Kim waddled to the front door of the apartment, pushing the door bell. The apartment Shego was renting was definitely upscale; her first payment for the place may have been from the proceeds of her illegal ventures, but she had sworn to Kim that every payment since had been paid from her work as a Security Systems Evaluator. There was a surprisingly high demand for Shego's services. Apparently, hundreds of corporations wanted to have their security checked by a woman who, almost half a year ago, had been considered one of the most dangerous thieves in the world.

Ron wasn't with her; For once, he was the one busy at an extracurricular activity. While Kim's 'condition' had forced her to quit from the school cheerleading team, Ron was still the school's mascot. He had offered to resign, but Kim didn't want that.

She had visited Shego's apartment often since Shego had begun renting it; Shego had even given her a key to Kim to use when Shego wasn't there. It was nice to have a place to get away from her family and friends. Since getting pregnant, they seemed to always be there, protecting her… being overprotective. Sometimes, she just wanted some privacy.

Oddly enough, while she objected to her family and Ron being overprotective, she didn't feel the same way when Shego was overprotective. If anything, it was cute… seeing the once evil super-villain, who had vowed to never be 'weak', hovering like a mother hen. It made Kim feel very warm inside.

Kim pressed the doorbell again. She was sure Shego should be home from her latest job, but no answer came to the door. Worried, she took her key from her book bag and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open, having to maneuver carefully to get both her backpack and her pregnant belly inside. She and Shego still hadn't decided on a name for the baby, although Kimmy was strongly considering 'Kasy' (for Kim And Shego, Y'all). Her mom had suggested waiting until actually seeing the baby before permanently settling on a name.

The apartment inside was decorated in a mix of colors; dark greens and black predominated, as they were Shego's two favorite colors. Kim had to admit a fondness for green; it suited Shego so well. However, there were a few touches of other color, mainly provided by Kim. For example, some of Kim's cuddle buddies were sitting on a shelf. Shego insisted Kim had only brought them there to torment Shego, but Shego had let them stay.

The main piece of furniture in the front room was a large, oversized green leather couch facing a wide screen TV. The TV was off, but curled up on the couch was Shego. The woman was wearing her normal green and black jumpsuit, with a pair of black gloves (instead of her claw-tipped fighting gloves). A green duffle bag, with 'Shego' scrawled on the side in black permanent marker, was laying by the couch. Shego had apparently collapsed on the couch after arriving back from a trip to evaluate a new Japanese conference center.

Kim looked at Shego. In sleep, the woman looked innocent and vulnerable, an appearance Shego tried very hard to mask when awake. The woman had even, in her sleep, pulled a cushion against her chest and was snuggling it.

Kim sighed. Kim was well aware of the effects jet lag could have on your sleep patterns, from Kim's experiences as a globe-trotting world savior. She set her book bag down and closed the door, locking it. Kim then leaned over, trying to pull the cushion away from Shego so she could wake the older women enough to get her to bed.

Shego murmured in her sleep. This close up, Kim could see dark rings under Shego's eyes. The woman had apparently not gotten much sleep in Japan… Attending conferences during the days, spending the nights 'reconning' the buildings. Kim managed to pull the cushion free, but then Shego's arms suddenly moved. Instead of finding the couch cushion, Shego's arms went around Kim's body and pulled.

Kim, already leaning forward and a bit unbalanced by her belly, found herself laying on the couch, next to Shego. Shego's movements, frantic a second ago, calmed down as her arms snuggled Kim. Kim looked into Shego's face. This woman, the 'father' of her unborn child, was still in many ways a mystery to Kim. Despite the few hints of her past Shego had let slip, Kim knew very little about what had driven this woman to theft. Unlike her brothers, she was unable to 'shift'… just as the meteorite had gifted Shego with meta-human healing properties and the ability to generate plasma energy with her hands, it had also marked the woman permanently with pale-green skin… a color which Kim found 'exotic', even as many found it freakish.

Kim felt the woman press closer to Kim. To have slept through the door opening and Kim's presence… well, Shego must be totally exhausted. Kim couldn't bring herself to wake Shego now that she saw how tired Shego was. Kim didn't have to be home for several hours. She could let Shego sleep. And Kim always DID like curling up with a good mystery…

To tell the truth, Kim could use a little rest herself. It was strange; less then a year ago, she thought nothing of zipping around the world and fighting super criminals. Now, the presence of the infant within her seems to be draining Kim of all her excess energy, often leaving Kim exhausted by the end of the school day. Kim closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Shego's body through the thin unitard Shego wore, and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim opened her eyes to see a pair of dark green eyes staring back. "Good morning, princess." a voice said, voice husky with satisfaction.

Kim blinked. For a moment, she was disorientated, and then she remembered coming in and seeing the sleeping Shego. "Good afternoon, actually…" said Kim, blushing at finding herself being held this close to an awake Shego. "I came in and didn't have the heart to wake you."

"So you decided to join me yourself?" said Shego. She pulled Kim a little closer, feeling the bulge of Kim's belly press against Shego's body. "Not that I object, of course."

Kim blushed a little, her belly seeming to nestle naturally below Shego's breasts. "I was trying to make you more comfortable, and you kind of grabbed me in your sleep." said Kim. In retrospect, the rational seemed a little thin. "I was feeling tired so… I took a nap also."

Shego set up. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Shego, suddenly concerned. "Have you been overdoing it?"

"No no no!" said Kim. She sat up also. "Just… tired. Being pregnant takes a lot of energy… my mom says everything is fine."

Shego glanced at a clock. "Almost dinner time, will your parents be worried?"

Kim glanced at the clock and gasped. "I didn't expect to sleep THAT long…" she said. "My mom's probably getting ready to serve dinner and wondering where I am."

Shego stood up. "No problem… I'm hungry, and want to know how you've been."

Kim blinked at the strange segue. "And?" she asked.

Shego smiled. "We've slept together… it's only right I buy you dinner."

Kim blushed. Shego smiled wider. Making Kim blush was a thrill for her… similar to the thrill of fighting Kim. At least, of fighting Kim when Kim wasn't busy carrying Shego's child. "Seriously, Kimmey" said Shego. "I want to know how you've been doing, and I'm sick of Japanese food. Let me go change while you call your mom, and then we'll stop at your house so you can change also, and then we'll go out to a really nice restaurant, my treat."

"Ok." agreed Kim. "But we can't stay out too late, I still have homework to do."

Shego nodded. "Don't worry, pumpkin." Shego said. "I'll make sure to get you home by curfew."

Kim's mom was reassured by Kim's phone call… she had been a bit worried, not having heard from Kim for several hours. Kim explained she had been with Shego, and that Shego was taking Kim out to dinner.

"Bye, mom." said Kim, hanging up the phone and turning.

"Well?" asked Shego, standing at the doorway to her bedroom. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" said Kim, her eyes bugging out. She always knew that Shego had a great figure; Shego's normal outfit made that clear. This dress, however, was new. First, instead of being a pied-piper's mix of green and black, the dress was a solid, snug black sheath that covered Shego from her well rounded breasts, down to her feet. A slit down one side allowed Shego's left leg to emerge. On Shego's feet were a pair of high-heeled green shoes, and one hand clutched a green purse. "You look great." said Kim. "And you make me feel fat."

Shego stepped close to the younger girl, placing one hand on Kim's belly. "You're not fat." she said. "You're pregnant… with my child… and you're beautiful." said Shego. She leaned down and… much to Kim's surprise… kissed Kim on the lips.

The kiss was nothing like Kim had expected. If she had imagined Shego kissing her… and yes, once in a while she had… she would have imagined the kiss as being like Shego's fighting persona… hard, passionate, and fast. This kiss, however, was Shego after three months of 'going legit', seeing Kim filling with the child who was Shego's baby… possibly the only baby Shego would ever have. The kiss was soft, gentle, and long.

Shego broke the kiss, leaning back. Kim stared into Shego's eyes, and Shego stared back. Both women too stunned by what had just happened to speak. It was Kim who broke the silence.

"I'd… better go get ready." said Kim. "If we're going out…"

Shego nodded. She leaned back. "Right…" said Shego. "Let's go, princess."

Both women sensed it wasn't the right time to discuss the kiss they had just shared… it was FAR more intimate, and dramatic, then either of them had expected or were prepared to deal with right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego's car was… well, Shego's. Obviously, it was bright green, with a black interior. To Kim's surprise, it wasn't a convertible or even a sports car, but a sporty looking sedan. When Kim had asked about it, Shego had explained she had been thinking of having Kim and, after the pregnancy, their child in the car. Shego after buying it had paid to have the car 'upgraded'. It now had much more powerful acceleration, and extremely good brakes. Shego had the engineers go through twice all the car's safety systems, worried far more about Kim's and little Sheki's (As Shego thought of the baby… SHEgo + KIm) safety than for her own. In addition, pale green 'flames' were painted on the sides of the car, behind the wheels of the car. On the back was the custom license plate SHEGOFST (She-go-fast)

Kim snuggled into the passenger seat as Shego drove. Shego had driven from her apartment to Kim's house enough times that she didn't need directions. Kim found herself glancing at Shego every few minutes… to stare at the beautiful, exotic woman who seemed now to be such a big part of Kim's life. Not sure how she felt, Kim just rode in silence to her house.

Well, mostly silence.

"Shego! Do NOT throw that plasma ball at the guy who just cut you off!"

"Stop honking, they hear you!"

"Shego! We are NOT going to try to jump the drawbridge!" (Shego hadn't been planning to jump the drawbridge, but Kim wasn't sure and felt it was better to be safe then sorry, especially when dealing with Shego. The woman may be going legit, but she still enjoyed the occasional adrenalin rush.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim rushed up the stairs as Shego sat waiting in the front room of the Possible House. Tim and Jim stared at her from the kitchen room door, then looked at each other.

On one hand, this promised to be great sister-teasing material. On the other hand?

"Scary Touch Lady?" said Jim.

Tim nodded. "Too scary. "

The two twins returned to the kitchen table to eat their dinner.

Inside her room, Kim quickly stripped off her pants and top. The top was a maternity top, a concession to her expanding waistline. The only items from her regular wardrobe that still fit were her mission pants, and those loose fit items were even now too tight for comfort. She had bought a selection of maternity clothes, most similar to her normal everyday outfits.

About two months ago, Shego had surprised her with a gift card from Club Banana (who, it turned out, had a surprisingly large maternity wear section) and insisted that Kim use it for ONLY purchasing non-necessary clothing. Kim had complied, and one of the items she had purchased was what she reached for now. A pink, low necked dress with a knee length skirt, with an adjustable panel over her stomach for the baby. She wished for a moment that she could get away with high heels, like Shego was wearing… the woman was already a few inches taller then Kim, she didn't need to be any higher. Still, being kissed by someone taller WAS a turn on…

Kim shook her head, firmly pushing the memory of 'That Kiss' (the capitals, in Kim's mind, were unavoidable) and pulled on a pair of pink flat shoes, with built in arch support. The arch supports had been Kim's mother's suggestions, and Kim was ready to admit that this time, mother had definitely known best.

Shego stood fidgeting a little in the hallway. Dr. Possible, Kim's father, had just told Shego not to keep Kimmy out too late or to get her into trouble. "Or, at least…" said Dr. Possible, with a strange twinkle in his eye, "in any MORE trouble.". The experience had felt a little odd. Still, Shego thought, odd was something she should be used to.

"I'm ready." said Kim.

Shego turned to look at Kim. Kim was descending down the staircase, clad in a dress Shego hadn't seen yet. Shego couldn't figure it out; Kim was seven months pregnant and didn't seem to put any effort to dressing provocatively, yet she still seemed to look as sexy as… well, Shego herself. 'Of course', a little voice in Shego's head said, 'you might be biased'. "You look great, Kimmy." said Shego. "Ready to go eat?"

"Always ready, these days" said Kim. She patted the bulge ruefully… actually, she realized, she and Shego both seemed to be touching or patting that bulge a lot, as if reassuring themselves that Kim was actually carrying their child.

"Let's go." said Shego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sat nervously in the chair, looking around. When Shego had said 'a nice restaurant', Kim had mentally pictured something like a Red Lobster. This was much beyond her expectations.

"A step up from Buenos Nachos?" asked Shego, smiling.

"A big step up." said Kim. She glanced around again. The actual cloth white tablecloths, the fancy cutlery and plates, the lit candles and quiet orchestral music were all a bit intimidating to the young cheerleader.

"Relax, Kimmy." said Shego. "No villains are going to come bursting through the kitchen, no monkey ninjas dropping from the vents, and no one here is judging you. We're just here to eat a nice, quiet dinner."

Kim nodded. She picked up the menu and looked at it, then blanched at the prices.

"I said it was a nice restaurant." chuckled Shego. "Don't worry, this is my treat like I said. I like living expensively on occasion."

"Do you go out to places like this a lot?" asked Kim.

"Not a lot." admitted Shego. "This is only my third time here, and the two previous times were with clients, on their tab. "

"What about as a super villain?" asked Kim. "With Drakken."

Shego sighed. "Please… that man's idea of gourmet eating was a restaurant where you didn't have to get your own spork from the bin. And it's kind of hard to get into a nice place when you're on the FBI most wanted list."

"Glad you've gone legit?" said Kim, hoping she didn't sound like she was interrogating Shego. It was just that even after five months, and all the time they had spent being enemies, there was still so much about Shego that Kim wanted to know. It wasn't often that Shego seemed willing to talk about her past.

"Oh yes." said Shego. She looked at Kim. "Especially with you."

Kim blushed. The subdued lighting in the restaurant flattered Shego… partially masking the woman's odd coloring, but the flickering candle light bringing out the green highlights in Shego's hair and emphasizing her large, green eyes. "I don't know what to order." admitted Kim. "Everything on the menu looks so good… at least, the parts of it that I can read."

"Want me to order for you?" asked Shego. Kim nodded shyly as the waiter, in starched formal attire, came over to the table.

Much to Kim's surprise, the ex-villains switched to French to place the order to the waiter. The liquid syllables, rolling off Shego's lips, made Kim remember the tender kiss only a few minutes ago, and make Kim want to kiss Shego again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal had been amazing, thought Kim, even if she wasn't sure what it all had been. It had been definitely delicious, with large portions which suited Kim's athletic metabolism and baby-supporting body perfectly. The waiter had served them both sparkling water, with a single small glass of white wine for Shego. Shego had offered to buy Kim a glass also, but Kim had begged off. Being with Shego was intoxicating enough. Since she was driving, Shego had only had the one glass. Dessert had been a decadent piece of chocolate cake, drizzled with chocolate syrup and so big that Kim had been convinced she would never manage to finish it. After the first bite of the sweat, dark dessert however the slice of cake had promptly disappeared down Kim's throat.

Shego had passed on dessert, just watching Kim eat… seeming to gain as much pleasure from watching Kim's enjoyment as Kim gained from eating the piece of cake. Normally, being watched made Kim feel shy and embarrassed, but being watched by Shego made Kim feel… loved.

"It's getting late." said Shego. "I promised to get you back home on time, or else I'd ask you to dance with me."

The band, actually live, chose that moment to start a slow, romantic song. Kim blushed furiously, visible even in the dim lighting. "We better go." said Kim. "Another time."

Shego nodded. "Ok, then… but you owe me a dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego walked Kim to her front door. "Thanks for the evening, Shego." said Kim. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad." said Shego. "Stop by my place tomorrow?"

"Of course." said Kim. She used her key to unlock the door of the Possible house.

"See ya." said Shego, turning.

"Shego, wait…" said Kim. Shego turned, and was surprised when the younger, smaller woman suddenly pressed close to Shego. She could smell Kim's scent, a sweet perfume mixed with the delectable scent of Kim's own body, filling her nose as Kim's lips pressed against hers. The kiss was shorter then the one in the apartment, but just as passionate and tender. Kim broke the kiss. "Good night… I really enjoyed our date."

Kim turned and walked into her house, leaving a very stunned Shego out on the porch. She raised one hand, ungloved, and touched her lips where Kimmy's own lips had just been.

_Ok, that ends Chapter 2. Just Kim and Shego, but I'm sure you don't mind. Feel free to let me know what you think of the story._


	3. The Day After

**A Small Possibility…. Chapter 3**

'**The day after' -or- 'Sucks to be Global Justice'**

**By NoDrogs**

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney corporation and used in this story without official permission. Other references are also used without permission. This is a Kigo (Kim/Shego) relationship story. In this story, Kim is 17, a senior in school, and ignores the events in 'So Not The Drama'_

_Basic premise: After Drakken's latest plot, Kim discovers herself pregnant with Shego's baby. Read chapter 1 first. _

XXX The day after chapter 2 XXX

Dr. Director sat at her desk in the Global Justice headquarters. The top of her desk was covered in folders and paperwork. Several had red borders, indicating that they were critical. She stared at the folders, then looked up. Agent Will Du was standing sheepishly in front of her, holding another red-bordered folder.

Dr. Director groaned. "ANOTHER one?"

"I'm afraid so, Director." said Will, placing the folder on the already swamped desk. "DNAmy this time… something about destroying 'Rainbow Monkey' island, even if she has to destroy the whole world to do so. I think she's gone even further around the bend."

"Remember when we could just send Kim Possible after villains like those?" said Dr. Director.

"We've been lucky it was a quiet spell after Kim discovered her, um, condition…" said Will.

Dr. Director looked up and chuckled. Agent Du was actually blushing.

"Luck nothing." said Dr. Director. "The information Shego provided helped us disrupt the plans of a lot of the villains who used to be Kim Possible's field. It was a one time windfall that we can't expect again… and one of three reasons I agreed to wipe the slate clean between us and Shego."

"What were the other two, if I may ask?" said Agent Du. "Was it the fact that she wanted no publicity, and no reward except help setting up a legitamate existence?"

"Well, the desire to go legitimate was one reason." admitted Dr. Director. "The other was… well, Shego seems to have developed a protective streak, for Kim and their unborn baby. Imagine if that streak extends after Kim delivers the baby."

"What do you mean, ma'am?" asked Agent Du, puzzled.

"Let's face it." said Dr. Director, gesturing at the red bordered files on her desk. "Kim Possible is FAR too good at what she does to sit on the side lines, even with a child. Sooner or later, she's going to go back to the world saving game. Imagine a Kim Possible with Shego at her side."

Agent Du blinked. "The mind boggles." he said. The more he worked with Dr. Director, the more Will Du realized he could never handle her position. The woman's job required an ability to think three steps ahead, and in ways Du never could. The thought of Shego being an asset for her fighting skills, instead of just as a one time information source, to Global Justice… well, the mind boggled. Du's did, at least.

Dr. Director sighed. "Oh well… for the time being, at least, we can't count on Kim Possible. Can we hire Team Impossible for this?"

Du shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am… the budgeting department says if they had to scrounge funds to pay Team Impossible one more time, they'd hire Team Impossible themselves… or, at least, Team Impossible's CPA member."

Dr. Director tapped her fingernails on the desk. "Team Go then, I guess… even if it means explaining to Hego, AGAIN, that even though Shego has reformed there's no way she'll go back to Team Go."

Du shook his head. "That man sounds as thick as… well…" Du smiled depreciatingly. "A certain G.J. agent was when he first had to deal with Kim Possible."

"You learned, Du." said Dr. Director, smiling. Truthfully, Du never would be able to handle situations that didn't fit the book the way that Dr. Director and Kim Possible could, but his knowledge of procedure and technical details made him an excellent assistant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything… as proven by now being a pregnant virgin, with the co-parent being a woman (and former villain Shego)… found herself yawning at the breakfast table. 'It was a good thing I took that long nap yesterday,' she thought, 'Otherwise my head would be falling into my cereal bowl'.

"Late night, Kim?" asked her mother, concerned.

"Just had to stay up late doing some homework, mom." said Kim.

"Kim stayed out late!" snickered Tim.

"Out on a date?" snickered Jim.

"Tweebs!" snarled Kim. She was SO not in the mood for this.

"Now, boys." said Dr. Possible, putting down his paper. "You know that Kim was out having dinner with Shego, not out on a date."

"Um…" said Kim, feeling herself blush a little, thinking back to late night. "Right, dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…and that," said Ron, concluding his speech, "Is why the Naco deserves to be in a food category by itself."

"Woo-hoo!" said Rufus, pounding his paws together in applause. "Goo' speech!"

"Thanks, Rufus." said Ron, putting down his index cards. "Hopefully, Mr. Barkin in public speaking will agree with you."

"Hi, Ron." said Kim, coming into the Middleton High school hall way. She was dressed in, for once, an actual dress, a dark red color that matched her hair color. The outfit looked good on her, even if it was obviously off a maternity rack.

"Hey, KP!" said Ron. "How was your day yesterday?"

Kim blinked. "Date?" she squeaked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I said Day. As in, the time that is not night? Why, did you leave Shego's apartment and go out with a guy last night?"

"No!" said Kim. "I just… misheard you. I spent the afternoon with Shego, and then she took me out to dinner."

"So, no date." said Ron. "Well, the Ron Man was outstanding as the mighty mastiff of Middleton yesterday."

"Mastiff?" said Kim, surprised.

"Means dog." said Ron.

"Uh-huh, doggie!" squeaked Rufus.

"I know what it means, Ron." said Kim. "I'm just kind of surprised to hear you use such an esoteric word like that."

"Ess oh what?" said Ron.

"Nah used ba a lah uh ee-ull!" squeaked Rufus.

"Oh, thanks pal." said Ron. "Rufus here has been helping me work on my vocab for the SAT tests."

"That's impressive…" said Kim. "If a little weird. A naked mole rat helping you with your English skills?"

"Hey, a talking naked mole rat!" said Ron. Rufus nodded his head.

"Yeah." admitted Kim. "But Ron, you're the only one who can really understand him when he says more then one or two words at a time"

"Booyah!" said Ron. "Edge for the Ron man! Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't hang with you yesterday. After practice, I tried to call you on the Kimunicator but you didn't pick up, so I went with some of the cheerleaders out to Buenos Nachos."

"Sorry, that must have been when I was taking a nap." said Kim. Before Ron could ask what Kim had been doing sleeping when she was with Shego, Kim quickly interjected "The cheerleaders? With Bonnie?"

"Nope." said Ron. "We were Bonnie-free… she and Brick went out somewhere. It was just me and some of the girls."

"Well, turning into quite the ladies' man." said Kim, smiling.

"Well, Ron is cheerleader free this afternoon." said Ron. "What's the plan today?"

"Actually," said Kim. "I was just planning to rent some movies and watch them."

"All right!" said Ron. "Chilling back with my two best pals, watching the boob cube!"

"Movie!" cheered Rufus.

"Um, right." said Kim. She didn't have the heart to tell Ron that she was planning to watch the movies at Shego's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cashier at the DVD rental store rang up the three rentals. "Let's see… that's Die Hard Another Day, Attack of the Killer Terminators, and… 'The Truth About Cats and Monkeys'?". The cashier held up the last video tape, which showed two women on a park bench, talking, as a handsome guy, apparently oblivious, walked by. He looked at the two teenagers… the tall, gawky guy and the pregnant young woman. "I take it this one was your pick, young lady?" asked the guy.

"Nope!" said Ron. "My flic! But don't worry, I checked… despite the title, absolutely no monkeys in this film at all."

"Oooh-kay…" said the cashier, ringing up the totals.

Ron and Kim walked out of the video store, Ron carrying the rented movies. "Aw, why do we have to go to Shego's apartment to watch these?" whined Ron. "You went out with her last night."

Kim shrugged. "Two reasons, Ron. One: I promised."

"And the second?" said Ron. He knew that Kim considered a promise to be a promise, to be fulfilled if at all humanly possible. Still, he was curious what the second reason was.

"Three words." said Kim, smirking. "Big… screen… TV."

"Booyah!" said Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's HE doing here?" frowned Shego, leaning in the doorway of her apartment, physically blocking Kim and Ron from entering. Shego wasn't wearing her trademark jumpsuit. Instead, anticipating a quiet evening in with Kim, she was only wearing a long green t-shirt and a pair of tight black shorts. "This building has a firm 'No pets' policy."

"Hey, Rufus is more then just a pet!" snapped Ron.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about Rufus." said Shego, smirking at Ron to make her meaning clear.

"Then who were you talking about?" asked Ron, oblivious.

"Shego…" said Kim. "Come on. He's my best friend, and I told him he could come watch movies with us. Please?"

Shego sighed. Kim was doing it. The sad puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" said Shego, stepping back. She had been looking forward to another evening with just her and Kimmy, watching movies. She firmly squashed the question of why she was so eager to be alone with Kim. "I guess I'll need to fix another bowl of popcorn for the bottomless pit."

"Oh, Kim doesn't eat that much!" said Ron. "What?" he asked as two sets of green eyes glared at him.

"Oh brother!" muttered Rufus, slapping his forehead with a paw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the screen in Shego's apartment, Arnuld Shortseneigerson was busy blasting apart a series of bright-red killer robots.

"Oh yah!" yelled Shego. "Blast those bots!"

"Get 'em!" cheered Kim.

The two women were obviously enjoying 'Attack of the Killer Terminators'. Ron shook his head. It figured, he thought, that both of them loved action movies.

"I'll ketch-up, baby." said Arnuld, and then the credits rolled.

"Finally! My movie!" said Ron.

"Aw, come on." said Shego. "I've got 'Attack of the Killer Terminators 2: Vegetable/Fruit Judgment Day' here."

Ron crossed his arms stubbornly in front of his chest. "Uh-uh." said Ron. "We watched both of Kim's movies, it's my turn to watch my movie. Right, Kim?"

Kim hesitated, then sighed. "He's right, Shego… it's only fair. Beside, I've lost count of how many times I've seen Vegetable/Fruit Judgment Day."

"I hope you don't expect ME to stay and watch it." said Shego.

"Aw, please?" said Kim, snuggling against Shego. Kim was sitting in the middle of the couch, between Shego and Ron. Now she moved closer to Shego, wrapping an arm around the slightly taller woman. "Come on… it'll be more fun to watch it with you."

Shego felt something inside her melt. The feeling of Kim pressed close to her, with the warm soft bulge of the yet-unborn child nestled between her and Kim… well, it was certainly worth sitting through a comedy/romance. "Fine." said Shego, striving to sound like her sarcastic self.

"All right!" said Ron, hopping in. "Let me just get this DVD in and we're set to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll always have paras-ites…" said the handsome male actor on the screen.

"The greatest movie ever!" cheered Ron. "At least, the greatest with 'monkey' in the title."

"Right." said Shego, sarcasticly. "That's why Kimmy fell asleep during it."

"KP?" said Ron, turning to see that his red-haired friend had indeed fallen asleep, with her head resting on Shego's shoulder and Kim's arms tucked around one of Shego's arms.

"Come on, princess…" said Shego. "Wakey wakey."

"Five more minutes, mom…" Kim muttered sleepily.

Shego chuckled and shook Kim's gently with her free hand. "Come on… you need to wake up."

Kim blinked, coming to full wakefulness. "Oh… Ron, is the movie over?"

"Uh-huh!" said Ron. "You'll never guess the ending!"

"The guy left the pretty girl, even though he and the ugly girl could never be together because of his allergy to pets and her job as a veterinarian." said Shego, bored. "Come on, it was obvious from the first scene."

"It was a great movie." said Kim, obviously lying to be polite. "At least, what I saw of it."

Ron shrugged. "No problem, KP, I can just go back and play the parts you missed. "

"No!" said Kim and Shego hurriedly.

"That is, " said Kim. "It's getting late. I don't want to miss two dinners with my family in a row."

"Ok, KP." said Ron. "I'll walk you home."

Shego frowned. She had been about to offer to walk Kim home.

"Thanks for having us over, Shego." said Kim, struggling a little to get off the soft couch.

"No problem, " said Shego. She added, softly, "…next time, leave buffoon boy at home."

"Be nice, Shego." said Kim. She looked over at buffoon boy… er, Ron. Ron had taken the three DVDs out of the DVD changer and was now putting the DVD disks back in their cases. Kim leaned over and kissed Shego quickly on the lips while Ron had his back to them. "See ya later, Shego." she said, and she and Ron left.

"See ya…" said Shego, echoing Kim's words. The kiss today was briefer then the two kisses of yesterday, but it still had more impact then any non-Kim kiss Shego could remember.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Kim" said Ron, walking with Kim. "You ok? You look a little flushed?"

"Just… have some things I have to think about." said Kim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: PRISONER17014077Prison13.Gov

Subject: Reply: Substantiating rumors.

Dear Gemini,

The rumors on the evil villain chat boards are true. Kim Possible Is pregnant, and I did it, using Shego's DNA. BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

Unfortunately, I did not expect Shego's previously undisclosed Maternal instincts to come out once she found out that she was a mother -backspace- father -backspace- parent.

It is my belief that Shego and Kim can both be manipulated once the child is in your possession, or Shego can be manipulated if you have pregnant Kim in your possession. I hope this information is useful and that you will do all you can to expedite my early release and punish my ex-second in command.

Sincerely yours, Hugs and Kisses,

Dr. Drakken

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok, folks. I'm hoping you guys don't mind these short little chapters… Two and three together being about the size of chapter one. Anyway, I still haven't decided on what to name the baby/babies, but I have decided to bring in Gemini as the villain. Keep sending me your comments and suggestions. _

_In case you can't figure it out, the movie titles I used are combinations/modifications of several movie titles. Die Hard Another Day: Die Hard + Die Another Day, Attack of the Killer Terminators: Attack of the Killer Tomatoes + Terminator. The Truth About Cats and Monkeys is a corruption of 'The Truth About Cats and Dogs'. The Rainbow Monkeys mentioned in the first section are a small reference to Kids Next Door. _


	4. That is SO not NICE

-1**A Small Possibility…. Chapter 4**

'**That is SO not N.I.C.E.'**

**By NoDrogs**

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney corporation and used in this story without permission. Other references are also used without permission. This is a Kigo (Kim/Shego) relationship story. In this story, Kim is now a senior in school, and pretty much ignores the events in 'So Not The Drama'_

_Basic premise: After Drakken's latest plot, Kim discovers herself pregnant with Shego's baby. Read chapter 1 first. _

"Hugs and KISSES?" said Gemini, staring at his computer. "Pepe, any man in prison who has his E-Mail signature set to 'hugs and kisses' is not a man who has his head on straight. Also, what type of man TYPES out a maniacal laugh? Especially with five exclamation points!"

Pepe, being a dog, just barked.

"True, True." said Gemini. "It is not his sanity we need, but his mad genius in order to bring down… dare I say it?"

Pepe yapped in confusion.

"All right, I'll dare!" said Gemini. "To bring down… GLOBAL JUSTICE!"

Gemini laughed maniacally, as Pepe went into a frenzy of barking and snapping.

XXX About a month after chapter three XXX

Kim Possible, firmly in her third trimester of pregnancy, opened the door to Shego's apartment. Shego was busy setting up a series of small mirrors, motorized stands, and metal boxes in the middle of the living room, the largest room in the apartment. The TV and oversized couch had both been moved to the sides of the room. "Hi, pumpkin" said Shego, where she was consulting a manual and adjusting one of the mirrors.

"Hi, Shego…" said Kim. "What's with all this… stuff?"

Shego stood up. "Oh, this? A Germany company is asking me to evaluate this system, to see if it's worth installing in their own building."

Shego clapped her hands. A grid of blue laser beams suddenly filled the center of the room, bouncing from one box to another through a series of mirrors. The complex armatures came to life next, so that the grid begin to move and twists, almost as if it was organic. Kim and Shego stood on opposite sides of the grid, neither woman inside it.

"It's a sensor system" said Shego, studying the moving laser beams carefully. "Break one, and it sets off an alarm. This demo model is rigged to a 'Clapper' for easy resetting."

"And the moving makes it so you just can't walk around them, right?" said Kim. "No big, I've seen worse."

"Not like this." said Shego. She stuck her hand inside the grid of lights, watching as the lasers moved. When one started to approach her hand, Shego lifted her hand quickly… and an alarm klaxon began to sound.

Kim jerked, startled. Shego smiled. "Motion sensor mixed in, Kimmy." said Shego. "You move too fast, and it'll trigger.". Shego clapped her hands again, and the alarm stopped. The laser grid continued to flex and shift.

"So, just move at the speed of the armatures." said Kim.

"Right." said Shego. "But the armatures only have to DEFLECT a laser beam, not wriggle through them. An arm moves a quarter of an inch, the beam can suddenly be shooting out at a different direction. "

Kim frowned. "So, a defense the Great Shego can't defeat?"

"I didn't say that." Shego said. "But it is… challenging."

Shego stepped inside the grid, moving with the sureness of a cobra but at the pace of a sloth. Her facial expression was calm and serene, but Kim could feel the intense concentration Shego was applying. Shego's body arched, flexed, and twisted in a slow motion ballet that Kim found at once hauntingly beautiful and erotic as the athletic woman's body moved beneath the thin green and black jumpsuit she wore.

It took Shego almost twenty minutes to cover less then ten feet of ground, the final feet involving the slowest backwards summersault Kim had ever seen. Kim had stayed rooted in the spot, watching Shego glide through the changing, three dimensional obstacle course. Shego slowly straightened, her body only inches from Kim's own body. Her eyes, as they stared into Kim's eyes, had a calm, far-off expression; as if Shego was staring off into some beautiful landscape only she could see. The exertion, the difficult physical maneuvers down in slow motion, had caused the slightly older woman to sweat, so that the musk of Shego's body filled Kim's nostrils.

Shego blinked, and then her eyes focused on Kim. "Looks like I've found the treasure." she said, her expression returning to normal.

"Planning to steal me?" said Kim, trying to calm her racing pulse.

"Just your heart." said Shego huskily. "And… a kiss."

Kim licked her lips, then moved toward Shego. Shego moved forward also, and the two women's lips met in a firm lock, their arms wrapped around each other. Kim pushed herself against Shego, feeling the belly containing their unborn child pressing against Shego. Shego took a step back to counter balance, and…

The tender, romantic scene was broken as the laser trap alarm sounded off again. Kim pulled back. "Guess that alarm does work."

"Sure, when there's a gorgeous red-head at the end of the maze to distract me." said Shego. She clapped her hands to reset the alarm.

Kim found herself blushing at the compliment. "So…" she said, trying to change the topic. "I guess the alarm grid failed the test."

"I wouldn't say that." said Shego, suddenly all business. "There's not that many people who could manage to wiggle through that grid slow enough, and most of them are professional gymnasts, not thieves. Even someone like me who can get through can't do it fast… combine it with visual security checks ever fifteen minutes or so, and it takes out the subtle approach."

"There's another way through the grid?" said Kim, reverting to business mode.

"At least two." said Shego. "First, the system can be 'hacked', substituting a false reading that everything is fine while someone walks right through the beams."

"And the second method?" asked Kim.

Shego smirked. "The NOT subtle way.". Shego swiped her arm quickly through the laser beams, tripping the alarm for a third time. "Smash and grab. Run straight through, grab what you want, and go."

"Just grab what you want?" asked Kim. Suddenly, she found Shego's arms wrapping around her waist and back.

"Always worked for me." said Shego, before bending down to claim another kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: PRISONER17014077Prison13.Gov

Subject: Waiting Impatiently

Dear Gemini,

While I don't want to rush you, it HAS been a week since we last discussed your plan to capture Kim Possible, in order to acquire Shego's services and to be ready to seize their unborn baby.

I'd like a little 411 on when I can expect my former second-in-command to come crashing in to get me out of here…

They keep dropping the soap around me! Get me out of here!

Sincerely yours, Hugs and Kisses,

Dr. Darken

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: PRISONER17014077Prison13.Gov

FROM: Reply: Waiting Impatiently

Patience, doctor.

Capturing Kim Possible will be so much easier once Shego is away. All we have to do is await for her to take another job, and for her to leave Ms. Possible unprotected.

Also, you might wish to reconsider your signature on your e-mails.

From the Bow-wow desk of Gemini and Pepe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wish you didn't have to go." said Kim, in the middle of the crowded Middleton airport.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted me to make an honest living." said Shego. She looked at the worried teenager, then kissed her. "Look, it's a month to your expected delivery date… this business in Germany will be over in a week and a half, tops. Two weeks from today, I'll be right back in Middleton and not leaving your side until little Sheki is born."

"Kasy." said Kim, automatically. She sighed. Her relationship with Shego had grown to the point where the two woman exchanged kisses on a regular session. And last night's visit to Shego's apartment, which had started with them arguing over the baby's name, had turned into a rather stimulating petting session.

"We'll talk about names when I get back." said Shego.

Ron cleared his throat. "Hello? Uncle Ron here? Don't I get a say in the names?".

Shego tried to glare furiously at Ron, but couldn't find it in herself to deliver the type of menacing 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-slowly-and-enjoy-it' glares she had given when working with Dr. Drakken. "Don't push your luck, Stoppable." said Shego. She softened. "You and the mole rat watch out for her, ok?"

"Right." said Ron. "Rufus and Ron protection services, standing by."

"Ron!" said Kim, a little embarrassed.

Shego just nodded. "You two had better be. That's my daughter she's carrying."

Kim watched as Shego headed for her plane. For her flight, Shego was dressed rather inconspicuously… for Shego. A tight knit green pull over hugged her chest, and a pair of black denim jeans and black leather boots completed the ensemble. It made eight month pregnant Kim, dressed in a green maternity dress, feel positively dowdy.

"Call me when you get there." called Kim.

Shego turned and nodded, fighting down the urge to go back, push Kimmy against a convenient wall, and kiss her senseless. Even pregnant, the sight of Kimmy wearing green sent a surge of desire through Shego's body. The developing fetus inside Kim just caused protectiveness to mix with desire, without abating any of Shego's urges to take her relationship with Kim to the next level. As Shego boarded the international flight to Germany, Shego silently told herself to calm down. The time to discuss her relationship with Kim Possible becoming more physical would have to wait until Kim had delivered a healthy baby girl.

Kim stayed by the window of the airport, watching the large plane taking Shego away. Ron stood by her side, waiting. While Ron was still unsure of what Kim's relationship with Shego was, Ron understood there was one. As always, Ron wanted KP to know that he there whenever she needed a friend. When the plane was out of sight, Kim turned. Kim, Ron, and Rufus (in Ron's pocket) headed for the elevators out."

Kim and Ron never noticed the shadowy figure watching them and pulling out a cell phone. "This is Gamma reporting in. Mother Goose has definitely left the hen house. Golden egg and dead duck are heading to the out house now."

"Excellent." said the voice of Gemini. "Our plans here are completed. They shall have a most interesting ride awaiting them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Ron walked to the parking spot in the airport's garage. "I still can't believe it." said Ron. "Shego kissing you, in public, and letting you drive her car?"

"Well, it was either that or leave it in long term parking." said Kim. "And I did get my driver's license… finally."

Ron opened the front passenger door of the modified, sporty green car and buckled up. Kim had to move the seat back to get inside. "You ok there, KP?" asked Ron, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ron." said Kim. She finally got herself positioned and seat-belted in securely, and then put the key in the ignition slot. "Absolutely nothing is wrong." Kim turned the key.

Instead of the reassuring sound of a car cranking, a hissing filled the car. Kim just had time to gasp out 'Gas' before she slumped forward, her belly pressing the horn of the car.

Ron, being in the passenger seat, didn't get enough gas to instantly put him unconscious. Instead, he was just too paralyzed to do anything as he saw several goons, wearing what he recognized as the uniforms of the Worldwide Evil Empire, approaching the car. The last though Ron had, just before the gas sent him completely off to la-la land, was 'Shego is SO going to kill me when she finds out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego was walking toward through the German airport, heading for a man holding up a sign says 'S. Ego'. 'It's just Shego' thought Shego. 'Could be worse… imagine if he'd written 'She Go'.

A beeping noise started to come from the bag by Shego's side. Shego frowned and stepped out of the flow of traffic to unzip the bag. As Shego had suspected, it was the Kimunicator Kim had given her. As a professional (if retired) thief and now paid infiltration expert, Shego was NOT comfortable carrying anything that might start beeping at an awkward time. However, she had agreed to keep it with her after getting Wade, Ron, and Kim never to call unless it was an emergency.

Shego activated the Kimunicator, feeling a little silly talking into something that looked so much like a game boy. "What's up, Poindexter?" she asked.

For once, Wade didn't object to the nickname. "There's been a problem." he said.

"Kim." said Shego. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

"She's been kidnapped, apparently by the Worldwide Evil Empire." said Wade.

Shego grabbed her bag and began walking away from the man with the 'S. Ego' sign and toward a ticket counter. "Contact the Germans, tell them it's a family emergency and I'll have to inspect their complex later. I'm going to get a return ticket back, fast."

"Already did, and already did." said Wade. "Not even I could get your plane to turn around…"

"I could have." said Shego, resisting the urge to 'light up'.

"…which is why I didn't contact you the minute after Ron contacted me." continued Wade. "When we get Kim back, I don't think she'd be happy hearing you hijacked a plane full of people, even to come rescue her. Instead, I put your German job on hold… and arranged for someone to meet you at the airport for a ride back. He owes Kim a favor, and I told him that Kim's friend Sharon Ego needed the fasted ride possible back to Middleton."

Shego turned again, heading back to the man holding the sign. "Sharon Ego?" she repeated, doubtfully.

"Um, the reason this guy owes Kim a favor as because she stopped you and Dr. Drakken from stealing his helicopter." said Wade. "I wasn't sure he'd be willing to give a ride to 'Shego'. Don't worry, I don't think he ever saw you, and if it was you would have been wearing that suit of yours."

"Tip for dealing with men when you're a super criminal." said Shego. "Wear something tight and flashy, and they'll never remember your face." Shego paused. "Thanks, Wade.". She closed the Kimunicator and waved to the guy holding the sign.

Wade, in his home computer room, blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure which startled him more: Shego saying 'Thanks' or Shego actually using his real name.

"She must really be worried about Kim." muterred Wade and checked his satelite links. By the time Ron had managed to wake up from the knock out gas and contact Wade, her captors had managed to get Kim somewhere where the tracking chip Kim carried was shielded from sattelite sensors. Wade still had all his systems searching for the chip's signal, and for any other sign of Kim that his electronic minions could find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No." said Shego. "I've never chartered a helicopter before, Mr. Hawk."

"I swear I've seen you before." said the large man, sitting in the front seat of his black helicopter. "It'll come to me, I know it."

"Just as long as I'm out of this helicopter before it does." muttered Shego.

"What was that, Sharon?" said the man.

"Just wondering if this thing can go any faster." said Shego. "It's an emergency."

"Well, for a friend of Kim Possible." said the man, flipping a protective panel out of the way, "Anything is possible."

"We're a bit more then…" Shego started to say, as the man pressed down on the big red button the panel had covered. Her last word suddenly was stretched out as heavy G-Forces suddenly mashed Shego back in her seat. "…frieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeends." Suddenly, she recognized the pilot's gray jumpsuit, complete with a patch of some sort of bat with a wolf's face, as a high-g suit. No surprise, if his helicopter routinely pulled off speeds Shego normally associated with high performance jets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black helicopter, traveling at more 'Normal' speeds, landed perfectly on the Middleton Airport Helipad. "Here we are." said Mr. Hawk, opening the side doors on the helicopter. "Enjoy the ride?"

Shego shrugged. "I've had faster." she said. To tell the truth, the helicopter ride would normally have been an adrenaline thrill for Shego and she would have wanted to take the helicopter's control stick herself. However, she was more worried about Kim and their child then she was about adrenalin rushes.

Mr. Hawk didn't seem offended, just handed Shego her duffle bag. "There you go, ma'am, I'm sure the airlines will have the rest of your luggage back here real soon."

Somehow, his not being offended made Shego feel guilty. "Look, I'm sorry." she said. Hold on a moment' thought Shego. 'Am I actually apologizing?'. However, his voice was going on. "It's just that I'm so worried about Kimmie."

"Don't worry about it." said the helicopter pilot. "I've got a brother out there, somewhere… if I knew he was in trouble, I'd know I'd be too worried about helping him to think about the small stuff."

"Thanks." said Shego, although Shego had to admit to herself that her feelings for Kim recently definitely did NOT qualify for sisterly. 'Gah…' thought Shego to herself. 'Now I'm being polite? After I rescue Kimmy, I'm going to have to check in with her mom… something MUST be wrong with me'.

Shego carried the duffle bag over to the fence exit from the Helipad, somewhat surprised to see Ron Stoppable waiting there for her. The bu… Ron had an expression that was a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness. As soon as he saw Shego, he started to blurt out. "Shego, it wasn't my fault…"

Shego held up a hand. "Hold on there, Stoppable. I am NOT going to plasma blast you. Not today, at least."

"You're not?" said Ron, sounding as if he thought he might have deserved getting plasma blasted.

"Four reasons." said Shego, folding her thumb down. As she spoke, she lowered her fingers, one for each point. "One: You and Kim have been best friends for longer then I've known her. I know that if there was any way you could have saved Kim and little Sheki, you would have. Two: Wade said you and Rufus were the only witnesses to the event, and I don't speak mole rat. I need you intact if I want the information on whoever has Kimmy. Three: Blasting you, as fun as it might be, means I won't have as much to use on whoever has kidnapped Kimmy. Whoever he is, he need to be deep-fried, slowly."

"And fourth?" asked Ron, making a very strong mental note to do all he could to stay on Shego's good side… if the woman had one, that is.

"Fourth, there's no way I'm walking from here to my apartment." said Shego. "Where's my car?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego's apartment living room had been converted into a war room. The Possible house might have offered more room, but the Possibles were so distraught over the loss of their daughter and unborn granddaughter that Wade felt it was better not to involve them. Some uniformed moving men had brought in a holo-projection table and a robotic monitor there turned out to be Wade's latest telepresence device.

The robot monitor activated, to show an image of Wade pacing around. Whatever Wade was using as a video camera, it afferent panned to keep Wade's image centered on the screen.

"Your TV camera follows you around?" said Ron, excited.

"Whatever!" interrupted Shego. She pressed her face close to the return camera built into the robot. "Where's Possible?"

"So far, I haven't been able to find Kim." admitted Wade. "But I've managed to contact an expert on the organization who abducted her."

"Who would that be?" said Shego.

"That would be… me."

Above the table, a holographic image formed of a woman wearing an eye patch.

"Doctor Director." said Shego. "No offense, but I was hoping NOT to hear from Global Justice any time soon."

"None taken." said Dr. Director. "I'm sure none of us are happy that Kim Possible has been captured… by the Worldwide Evil Empire."

"Gemini!" snarled Shego.

"You've heard of him?" said Ron, startled.

"He and Drakken several years ago both bid… quite competitively, for my services." said Shego.

"And you picked Drakken?" said Ron. "I mean, sure, Gemini is creepy, evil, and don't get me started on that dog of his, but Drakken is…"

"Creepy, evil, and incompetent?" said Shego. "Think about it, Possible. That's EXACTLY why I picked Drakken."

"Not getting it." said Ron.

Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and rubbed his head. "Hea' hurtz." complained Rufus.

"Look, it's simple." said Shego. "Gemini didn't NEED a second in command, he needed another foot soldier. I'd have been at best a medium-sized fish in a big pond. Drakken, on the other hand, needed me. For a man with plans for world conquest, the guy has trouble handling a labor force big enough to run a Buenos Nachos. That made me a VERY big fish in a small pond. Also, Drakken didn't want me to change my name to a Greek letter."

"I hear ya, girlfriend." said Ron, nodding agreement.

"Stoppable… never call me that again. Ever." said Shego. She turned to face the holographic image of Betty Director. "Are you sure it was the W.E.E.?" asked Shego.

"Positive." said Director. "Before becoming incapacitated…"

"goin' snooze" squeaked Rufus to a confused looking Ron.

"… Mr. Stoppable saw that the agents taking Ms. Possible were wearing W.E.E. uniforms. In addition," said Dr. Director. "For reasons I can't understand yet, they left this on the seat where Kim was."

Dr. Director held up a piece of paper. The holographic image switched to a close up of the paper form Dr. Director was holding up. On the top was the WEE logo.

"I understand." said Shego, staring at the paper. "It's a message for me."

The holo-image flashed back to the image of Dr. Director. "Explain." Dr. Director commanded, flatly.

"It's an employment form." said Shego. "Apparently, he wants me to come work for him… with Kim as his bargaining chip."

"Hold on." said Ron. "How do you know that form was for you? Gemini's wanted ME in his outfit, too." -pause- "That so did not sound right."

"You were there with Kim." said Shego. "If he wanted you, he could have taken you. Besides… Gemini knows a way that to communicate with me that Global Justice and Wade can't tap. "

Wade, on the screen, frowned, extremely insulted. Dr. Director just looked at Shego. "So… you didn't quite give up ALL ties to the underworld." said Dr. Director, her voice cool and unsurprised.

"Look, doctor." said Shego. "The first thing an oppressive government cracks down on is freedom of speech, IE communication. If you want to defend democracy, I'd think you'd be in favor of people having a way to talk without the government nosing in."

"Personally, I quite agree." said Dr. Director. "However, when these communications involve worldwide terrorism, murder, and let's not forget kidnapping…"

"Yah, yah, yah…" muttered Shego. "It's in my bedroom… I'll go get it."

"Can someone PLEASE explain what's going on?" said Ron.

"What's up?" asked Rufus, clearly agreeing with Ron.

"I think Shego just admitted to having an In-terror-net Computer." said Wade.

"A what?" said Ron.

"Good guys aren't the only ones going high-tech." said Dr. Director. "For years, we've known that the a group of super-villains have managed to design a computer network of their own, using the internet as a base platform. The signals are so highly garbled and encrypted that we've never managed to prove it in court, or to understand their messages."

"I've never been able to decode more then a few megabytes." admitted Wade. "And apparently, if anyone tries to open up a In-terror-net computer, it self destructs."

"And Shego has one of these?" gasped Ron. "She's still Evil!"

"I am NOT still evil." snarled Shego, carrying a dark black laptop computer in. A dark red logo, labeled 'Evil Inside' , was stamped on the front. "I haven't even plugged the thing in for months. I just like having a get away plan."

Shego set the computer up on the desk and booted it up.

Wade, on the screen, cleared his throat. "Um, any chance I could network with that?"

Shego glared at the robot screen. "No, nerdlinger. If I let you or Director there touch this machine, you know what it will mean?"

"A complete loss of high-speed communication for most of the super-criminal world?" said Doctor Director.

"For about two weeks." said Shego. "Then they'll be back in action. But as long as this stays under my control, they won't kick me out of the network. I can use it to communicate with those super-criminals. Find out facts, put out the word."

"What sort of word?" asked Ron.

"That Kim's mine." grumbled Shego. She finished setting up and turning on the laptop.

"You've got evil-mail!" chirped the computer, in an annoying (yet familiar) female voice.

Shego begin scrolling through the messages. "Spam… Spam… Spam… Do you mind?" Shego turned and glared up at where Ron was peering over her shoulder.

"Oh, wow!" said Ron. "You've already won an atomic death laser!"

"Oh please." said Wade, via the robot. "Those things are NEVER legit. There's always a catch."

Shego returned to scrolling. "Spam… Aha."

Shego clicked on a message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TO: New Recruits

Any new recruit wishing to join the Worldwide Evil Empire should be at the attached coordinates at 12:00 PM (Noon) on May 13th. If the three new recruits are NOT present, said recruits will never again see a certain do-gooder alive.

Please wear comfortable attire (Naked Mole Rats may disregard last).

Do not bring:

Weapons,

Tracking Devices,

Cellular Phones or any other form of communication device,

Additional forces, especially NO Global Justice agents,

Chewing gum

From the Bow-wow desk of Gemini and Pepe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego stared at the e-mail message. "I don't believe it."

"Neither can I!" said Ron. "No chewing gum?"

Shego turned and glared at Ron. "Not the chewing gum! The bit about three. He actually WANTS you and Rufus apparently to come along."

"It's the Ron Factor." said Ron smugly. "You can't stop it."

"Rufus Factor!" piped up Rufus.

Shego rolled her eyes. "If he wanted you, why didn't he take you in the car?"

"Who'd have told you it was W.E.E.?" pointed out Ron, logicly. "The employment form alone might not have been enough of a clue."

"Well, open the attachment so we can see the coordinates." said Dr. Director.

Shego started to comply, then stopped. "Wait a moment." Shego said. "It clearly says 'No Global Justice Agents'. I don't care what they have set up, I can bust in and free Kimmy by myself."

"Freeing Kim Possible, while valuable in itself," said Dr. Director. "Must take second place to a change to stop and capture Gemini. His Worldwide Evil Empire is too serious a threat to let any one person's life, no matter how noble, deter us in that goal."

"Whoa, whoa!" said Ron. "What are you saying? That you'd let KP die if it meant taking down Gemini?"

"Grow up, Stoppable." said Dr. Director. "You think I like the thought of Kim dying? But if it's a choice between Kim's life and the lives of all of Gemini's future victims, I think we both know which call Kim Possible would make."

"Yeah." said Shego. "You're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" asked Dr. Director.

"I'm not Kim Possible.". Shego grabbed the holo-table and flipped it over, disrupting the signal from Global Justice. Shego pointed a hand out at the table and concentrated, emerald green fire consuming the high-tech communication system.

"You… you…" said Ron, staring at the table.

"Wade, I'm going in to save Kimmy." said Shego tersely, ignoring Ron for the moment. "Without Global Justice's interference. You can either help me or get out of the way. Any other option means a plasma fist in your fat face."

"I'll help." said Wade, ignoring the threat. "But it's probably best if I DON'T know the coordinates."

Shego nodded. "Fair enough. We're going to need some sort of transportation, preferably something Global Justice won't be able to track. "

"I'm on it." said Wade, typing quickly.

"We're going to need?" echoed Ron.

Shego turned. "Look. Gemini wants you, me, and the mole rat. Why he wants you, I don't know. But if it means a chance to save Kim, we're going in. Gemini never said you had to be conscious."

Ron shook his head. "Look." said Ron. "If it means saving KP, then of course I'm in. And I can be a bigger help then you think.". Ron ignored Shego's unbelieving stare. "I'm just not used to you making the decisions."

"Strange." said Shego. "I thought after all these years with Kimmy, you'd be used to obeying a woman."

"I trust KP. I don't trust you." Ron said. He waited a moment, and then said "But Kim does. What's the plan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim Possible woke slowly, aware of a strong headache and the fact she was laying on a concrete floor.

"How are we feeling today, Possible?" said a male voice. "In the advanced stages of pregnancy, I hope."

Kim recognized that voice. "Gemini." she said. Dr. Director's brother. Leader of the Worldwide Evil Empire. Standing there without any henchmen. Kim figured, even pregnant, she could take him out.

Kim rushed to her feat and proceeded to pummel Gemini to defeat.

That was the plan, at least. Instead, Kim found herself just laying on the floor. Her body refused to move.

"Aww… is something wrong?" said Gemini, mockingly. "Without the 'Ron Factor' and 'Rufus Factor', don't have your old get up and go?"

Gemini took out a microphone. "Stand up." he said.

Kim found her body moving, arms pushing down and legs positioning themselves. In seconds, completely without any choice in the matter, she was standing in front of Gemini.

"What did you do to me?" Kim snarled out.

"Go to the mirror." Gemini commanded into the microphone. Kim found her body obediently walking over to a large mirror, set in the corner of the dim room. She was reminded of when Dr. Drakken put mind control chips on both her and Shego. She half expected to find herself wearing a green and black unitard. Instead, she found herself wearing a W.E.E. henchman costume, with a shiny black collar fastened around her neck. The bulge of little Kasy was still present, and Kim prayed fervently that the child inside her would not be hurt by whatever Gemini was doing to her.

"It's called a Neural Inhibitor and Control Emulator… NICE for short." said Gemini.

"Stealing ideas from Dr. Dakken?" snarled Kim.

Gemini frowned. "So much easier to BUY technology then it is to invent it." he said. "Just so long as one is careful not to buy beta-version equipment."

Kim glared helplessly at her reflection in the mirror, then calmed herself down. Shego would come looking for her, just as soon as Ron told Shego that Kim was possible… Ron!

"Where's Ron?" Kim demanded.

"He's fine." said Gemini. "Don't worry, he'll be joining you quite shortly, as soon as he delivers my message to Shego."

"What message?"

"My employment offer, of course." said Gemini. "I've got NICE collars for all of you… You, Shego, Ron, Rufus… and little baby makes five."

The thought of the innocent baby inside Kim, wearing one of these devices, made Kim see red… literally. "When Shego gets here, I'm going to let her FRY your butt." Kim growled.

"No." said Gemini. "You will make sure she doesn't.". He took the microphone. "Stop talking. Sit down. Wait."

Kim felt her jaw lock shut… apparently, the collar's effect extended above the neck as well. Fuming helplessly, Kim felt her body sit down on a bench, and wait. Gemini walked off, leaving the young heroine all alone, except for the baby growing inside her. A baby that Kim now had no way to protect.

Kim discovered, either fortunately or unfortunately, that Gemini's collar still allowed her to cry.


	5. No Touchee!

-1**A Small Possibility…. Chapter 5**

'**No touchee!'**

**By NoDrogs**

_I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters, they are the exclusive property of the Disney corporation and used in this story without permission. Other references are also used without permission. This is a Kigo (Kim/Shego) relationship story. In this story, Kim is now a senior in school, and pretty much ignores the events in 'So Not The Drama'_

_Basic premise: After Drakken's latest plot, Kim discovers herself pregnant with Shego's baby. Read chapter 1 first. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 11:00 AM. Shego came to the spot Wade had told them they would pick up their transportation. There, she found a sight she had NEVER expected to see.

"Oh… how I wanna Naco…" murmured Ron. His legs were folded crosswise in front of him, and his hands resting on his knees. "Oh…. How I wanna Naco…"

Rufus, in a similar pose, was chanting "How-wanna Naco…. How-wanna Naco…"

Shego shook her head and marched into the middle of the abandoned, empty parking lot, to stand in front of Ron. "Hey, Stoppable… You and mole rat getting your game on, or planning on lunch?"

Ron didn't say a word. Instead, one leg suddenly lashed out with blinding speed. Shego, not expecting it, was actually swept off her feet. Her hands hit the pavement and, with a touch of plasma power, she flipped back onto her feet. Ron, in the meantime, had gotten into a low, close to the ground crouch. His arms were spread out a bit, ready to grab or lash out at anything coming toward him.

Shego frowned at the stance, part of her recognizing it but not able to place it. It was definitely not any stance Kim had ever used.

"Hit me." said Ron.

Shego blinked. "What?"

"Hit me." said Ron. "I need to know if I'm ready."

Shego frowned, then shrugged. "Your funeral. Like I said, Gemini never said he wanted you…" Shego suddenly lashed out with a kick at Ron's head, figuring one good sucker-kick deserved another.

Much to Shego's surprise, Ron ducked the kick. One out flung arm grabbed Shego's foot and thrust it up, causing the ex-thief to do a backwards flip. "…conscious." finished Shego. "Ok, how did you do that."

Ron didn't answer, just waited in that strange pose.

Shego frowned, mentally picturing Ron's dirty blonde hair as jet black. "So, where did you learn…" Shego rushed in and fired off a set of punches toward Ron's chest. Ron's hands and torso moved in a blur, deflecting and dodging each blow. The final punch Ron ducked below and grabbed Shego's arm, to try to throw Shego over Ron's body.

Shego countered, and Ron found himself flying through the air instead. He landed in a roll. "…Monkey Kung Fu." Shego finished, not even breathing that hard.

Ron stood up and shrugged. "It comes and goes."

"Well, it came that time." said Shego, shaking her head. "Not as good as me or Kim… but a lot better then I would have expected."

"Better then Gemini expects, I hope." said Ron.

"Surprise!" squeaked Rufus, and made a few kung-fu moves in the mid air.

"So, the sidekicks have some moves." said Shego. "But piece of advice: If we get into a fight, just watch my back. Kim would be EXTREMELY upset if I let you get roughed up."

Ron considered, then bowed to Shego to signal that he would obey. Much to Ron's surprise, Shego matched his bow. "What, you think I got this good without a couple martial arts lessons?" Shego said, seeing Ron's amazed expression. "Now, where's the transportation Wade promised?"

"Right here."

Shego turned, startled. As far as could tell, Wade's voice had come from thin air. The air in the center of the parking lot shimmered, and Shego found herself staring at…

"Isn't that one of Drakken's hovercrafts?" asked Ron, pointing.

"It started out as one, yes." said Wade's voice from the control panel. "But I've made some upgrades, including to the visual cloaking system.".

"Including what we'd discussed?" asked Shego.

"Including that." said Wade.

"We're good to go." said Shego. "Log off, and I'll program the coordinates in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade turned off the link to the hovercraft. Now came the hardest part of any mission; the waiting. It was always bad, not knowing how Kim was doing on a mission. The fact that Kim was being held somewhere, prisoner, away from where Wade could talk to her, made it worse.

Wade sighed. Normally, he LIKED being in his computer room / bed room, especially when he had people like Kim and Ron to talk with. It was only when those people were out of contact that he felt like… what he was. A super-genius computer nerd who had trouble talking to people without a phosphorous screen between them. Sometimes, he REALY wished he could be normal… to not have a brain that could visualize all the possible bad things that could happen to him outside of this room, that might happen when he left his 'Bat Cave' and stepped through that door…

The door that was opening.

"Mom, I don't want to…" started Wade, then stoped. It wasn't his mother at the door.

Instead, it was Dr. Director.

"You… but how?" said Wade. "How did you find me? This location is supposed to be completely secured! I've got it wiped off every computer record I could find!"

"Yes." said Dr. Director, her voice cold. "Must be very useful, for your mother… not to have to pay any electricity or water bills."

"It's for security!" insisted Wade. "Anyway, compared to how much good I've done for the city…"

"How much Kim has done, you mean." said Dr. Director. "Helping people in need… that's what she does. You just stay here behind the computer, Mr. Load, and answer her questions."

"But… " Wade said, feeling himself sweating.

"Well." said Dr. Director. "Now you are going to answer mine. Starting with, Where is Shego?"

"I don't know!" wailed Wade. "They didn't tell me."

Dr. Director frowned. It felt wrong, to be pushing this underage boy around. All he had was his experience talking to people online, while Dr. Director had lost count of the megalomaniacs, jihad fanatics, and just plain loonies she had interrogated over the years. They were unevenly matched, it was like kicking a puppy. But he had information she needed to take down Gemini and his Worldwide Evil Empire, so she didn't let any sign of her conflicting emotions show on her face. Instead, she just stared at Wade, her one good eye as cold and as pitiless as the black eye patch she wore over her other eye.

"Where… is…. Shego." Dr. Director repeated. "I know you can find her, Mr. Load."

"I… I can contact her." said Wade, blubbering. "Please… it'll just take a few minutes, since I have to reestablish communication with a cloaked target."

Dr. Director considered, then nodded. "Good. And while you are doing that, you can explain their plan to me."

As Wade typed on his keyboard, Dr. Director watched him coldly. The young boy was extremely gifted; she would have to recruit him into Global Justice once this was over. His hacking had made sure that, in every computer system that Dr. Director could access, there had been no mention of where Wade or his mother, Ms. Load, lived at.

So, Dr. Director had asked Mrs. Dr. Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego had set the autopilot on the hovercraft and firmly told Ron NOT to touch anything… and not to let his mole rat touch anything, either. Now, with time on her hands, she was carefully running a file over the finger tips of her gloves.

"Um, Shego?" asked Ron. "Look, this may be silly, but it's been bugging me for a long time…"

Shego sighed. "What is it, Stoppable?"

"Why are you always trying to file your nails THROUGH a pair of gloves?" said Ron. "I mean… Hello? Take the gloves off first?"

Shego frowned, then shrugged. "Look, Stoppable. You know that my powers came from the meteorite, not from the gloves, right?"

"Right." said Ron.

"And…" said Shego. "What do you think would happen to normal gloves if I 'lit up' while wearing them."

"Is this a trick question?" said Ron.

Shego sighed. "Look, Stoppable, these are special gloves. They have hollow metal needles built into the fingertips, so I can use them as claws AND also discharge my plasma energy through them. However, if I do that too often without maintaining the gloves, the plasma can get blocked up. After having my third or fourth pair of gloves blow up on me, I took to always filing them clean when I had a few minutes to spare."

"Oh." said Ron.

"Any MORE fascinating yet boring tidbits you want to know?" said Shego, making it clear by her tone that his answer had better be no.

Ron was saved from having to answer by the communication system in the cloaked hovercraft coming to life.

"Wade, I thought I told you communication silence." said Shego, then frowned as she saw Dr. Director on the screen. "Betty. I thought I made it clear to you I didn't want to talk to you."

"Shego. I assumed you were planning to rush in and make a mess of things." said Dr. Director on the hovercraft's screen. She then sighed. "But then Mr. Load here explained your plan. I was… quite impressed. For the limited time you had to set it up, and the limited resources, it is very well thought out."

Shego glanced at Ron and said softly "Mr. Load?"

"Wade." explained Ron.

"Right." said Shego, turning back to the screen. "So, seeing I've got this plan so well thought out, you can see we don't need you and…"

Dr. Director held up a hand. "I said, for limited resources. I can offer you a Global Justice strike team, ready to attack within a minute."

"A minutes is all they'll need to kill Kimmy." said Shego. "There's no way I'm going to let your goons even try it. First of all, there's no way the meeting spot is the location of their actual base. They're going to pick us up and take us to it. Second, all I need is thirty minutes and Kim and I are out of there. Thirty five if sidekick boy loses his pants or something."

Dr. Director frowned. "Let's make a deal. Let me track you, and I'll give you the thirty minutes you want. If thirty minutes after you go in I don't hear from you, or you call me and tell me that you're all safe OR that you need help, my 'goons' as you call them will land and mop up Gemini's WEE."

"That seriously did not sound right." said Ron.

Shego and Dr. Director ignored him, looking at each other through the vid link. "All right, deal." said Shego. "Thirty minutes, not a second less."

"Or a second more." said Dr. Director. "Mr. Stoppable will just have to keep his pants on."

"I heard that." said Ron.

"You guys WERE planning on calling Global Justice after getting Kim out, right?" said Wade. "This way, it's just faster."

Shego nodded. "Ok… but the plan remains unchanged otherwise.". Shego turned off the communication gear with a firm click.

Dr. Director stepped back. "Now for the hardest part… the waiting."

Wade blinked. Suddenly, Dr. Director didn't look so frightening. He thought of all the agents that Global Justice had, and considered how it must feel to wait for them to come back from a mission… or to hear that the worse had happened.

"Um… want to play some computer games?" asked Wade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting spot was an abandoned fishing dock. Shego took over control, landing the hovercraft with a skillful touch. Ron Stoppable got out and let Rufus climb out of his pocket.

"Whoa, stinks here." comments Ron. "And that dock does NOT look stable."

Rufus nodded. "Uh-huh, stinky bad."

"It's ABANDONED, Stoppable." said Shego. "Places that are abandoned usually have a reason."

"So… we're early?" said Ron, looking around.

"Not that early." said Shego. "We're being watched."

Ron turned around quickly, trying to spot any lurking watchers. "How can you tell."

Shego rolled her eyes. "Rules for villains, #126. When meeting with someone at a location THEY selected, assume there will be observation devices and/or big scary men with guns."

"What's rule #127?" asked Ron, trying to find some way to take his mind off considering the possibility there might be such a creature as a monkey-fish.

"Rule #127. When picking a location to meet someone, always have observation devices and/or big scary men with guns already there." said Shego.

"You're making that up, right?" said Ron. Shego declined to answer as a large raft pulled up to the shore.

The black raft was big enough to hold twenty to thirty people, but now only three goons in W.E.E. uniforms were in the raft. The first man, piloting the raft, steered it to the docks. The other two men climbed up. One carried a sensor-wand, the other man carried a large assault rifle.

As the rifle wielder watched, the man with the sensor wand searched Shego and Ron for electronic tracking devices.

"Watch it! No touchee the merchandise!" snapped Shego as the sensor wand holder then preceded to frisk her for weapons, even taking away her glove-nail file. The man said nothing, just went over to check Ron for weapons.

"They're clean." he reported.

"Oh yeah, took a bath today and everything." said Ron. The two men and Shego glared at him. "What? Trying to break the tension." said Ron. "It's what side kicks do."

"Well, 'side kick'" said the man with the rifle. "You, your pet, and your girlfriend can get into the boat."

"I am NOT his girlfriend." snapped Shego.

"What she said!" insisted Ron. "100 Shego Free! No way, no how, no Shego!"

"You don't have to be so quite so definitive about it." grumbled Shego as she climbed down the ladder, into the boat.

Ron picked up Rufus and carried him down into the boat also.

The man with the machine gun gestured. A squad of seven W.E.E. goons appeared out of hiding and, carrying their weapons, climbed into the boat.

"Told ya." said Shego.

"Ok, ok." said Ron. "You know more then I do about super villains."

The man at the controls revved the motor of the raft and set it headed back to Gemini's secret off-shore base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The AI programmed into the hovercraft sensed that the homing device, which Rufus had swallowed hours earlier, had gone beyond a preset distance. Special programming now activated. The hovercraft shimmered to invisibility and then, undetectable, proceeded to follow the boat carrying the naked mole rat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Ron.

"SILENCE!" shouted the goon who seemed to be in charge.

Shego glanced at the goon. "Oh, probably to some SILENCE!" she suddenly shouted, timing her yell of 'Silence' to match just as the lead goon ordered "SILENCE" for a second time.

"Jinks!" chortled Ron. "You can't talk till someone says your name!"

"SILENCE!" snarled the goon, for a third time.

"No, that's not the way the game's played." said Ron. "When two people say the same word, then someone says jinks…"

The goon pointed his gun into Ron's face.

"Um…" said Ron. "You do know your boss wants us alive, right?"

"He never said you had to be conscious." muttered the goon.

"Funny, Shego said the same thing…" commented Ron.

"SILENCE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Shego's opinion, Gemini's floating fortress was… typical villain stuff. Disguised as an oil taker, the hollow interior was filled with a glittery opulence which managed to transcend the cost and expense of the individual materials to become: tacky. To add insult to injury, the uniforms of the dozens of WEE goons filling the chamber clashed horribly with the pretentious décor.

"Wow!" said Ron. "Shiny!" agreed Rufus.

Shego sighed. Given how Ron's taste in jewelry had gone when the buffoon had become rich, it was no surprise he was impressed with the way Gemini had obviously substituted raw spending power for actual taste.

"Ah… men after my own heart.". Shego turned. Gemini was there. Standing right behind him was Kim, wearing one of the WEE uniforms and a metal collar. "So, " said Gemini. "Ready to going my Worldwide Evil Empire, guys? Bring the Ron and Rufus factors in?"

"Kim!" cried Ron, Rufus, and Shego, ignoring Gemini's attempt of congeniality.

Kim just stared mindlessly straight ahead.

"Yes yes yes." said Gemini. "As you can see, Kim Possible is completely under my control. Isn't that right?"

Kim just stared mindlessly straight ahead

Gemini growled and pulled a microphone out of a pocket. "Say yes in a clear, loud voice when I ask you a question." he snapped into the microphone. "Don't I have you under my complete control?"

"Yes." said Kim loudly, then went back to just staring mindlessly straight ahead.

"Yes…" repeated Shego, grinning. "That's all I needed to know. GO, Stoppable!"

The guards, who had found any belief in the 'Ron factor' hard to sustain in the presence of Ron's jovial buffoonery, had their belief quickly restored as Ron suddenly lashed out with both hands and a foot, taking three guards out at once.

Shego didn't stay to watch… instead, she began throwing WEE goons out of her way, heading straight for Gemini.

Gemini panicked and fired several rockets from his artificial hand. With a dismissive wave of a plasma-glowing green hand, Shego batted the rockets out of the air, causing them to explode harmlessly.

"Kim! Follow me!" ordered Gemini and ran from the main chamber, collar-controlled Kim following obediently. Even carrying her unborn child, Kim's body retained sufficient athleticism to keep up with the fleeing villains.

Shego growls as more WEE goons flooded in. She shoved them out of the way, then glanced back. Ron and Rufus were managing to hold their own… sufficiently well, at least, for Shego to go after Gemini and Kim. "I'm coming, princess!" yelled Shego, as she ran into the darkly lit and labyrinth bowels of Gemini's command ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gemini and Kim ducked into a small compartment in the depths of the ship. Gemini had managed to grab a guard's hand gun, afraid that his rocket-blasting hand would not do. "Think I lost her…" he said softly.

Kim, thinking it was a question, answered loudly: "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego's head turned. That was Kim's voice. With a feral grin on Shego's face, she turned toward the direction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Freeze right there, Gemini." said Shego, entering the room. Both her hands were blazing with green fire, ready to deflect or attack.

"I think not." said Gemini. "You see, I remembered that I still hold the trump card.". He held up his hands… in his flesh hand, he held a metal collar similar to the one Kim was wearing. In his metal hand, he held the microphone. "Kim…" he said into the microphone. "Take the gun I gave you… and point it at your belly."

Shego looked into the corner of the room, where Kim stood, and gasped in shock. Kim, with her face blank, had a pistol held in her hand. As helpless as a puppet, she pointed the pistol at herself… and little, unborn Sheki.

"Can you blast me before I give Kim the order to shoot?" said Gemini. "I think not. So you have a choice. Watch your unborn daughter die… or put this on.". Gemini waved the metal control collar. "It's really quite simple." said Gemini. "With you AND Kim Possible under my control, I can soon subdue Rufus and Ron."

Shego extinguished the flames coming from her hands. "All right… I'll put it on… just let Kim go."

"Oh no." said Gemini. He stepped forward. "Miss Possible is and will remain under my control. Just as you will be. And unless you want me to tell the little heroine to pull that trigger… you WILL put on this collar."

Shego bit her lip. The thought of being mind controlled, again, terrified her… as did the thought of Kim and their child being mind controlled. But she knew that some day, sooner or later, Wade or Global Justice would find a way to destroy the collars.

If it meant saving Kim and their baby's life… Shego was willing to accept slavery for all three of them.

Shego lifted her chin, in a defiant gesture that Shego knew might be her last one for a long, long while. "Fine." she said.

Gemini cackled in triumph. Yes… soon it would be his… Shego, Kim Possible, the Ron Factor… and then, death to Global Justice.

Kim Possible, trapped in the prison of her own body, screamed in silence. 'No, no, no!' she wanted to cry out. To see Shego… always so cocky, always so ready for a fight, surrendering… and the thought of this evil… this raw, soul-destroying evil to touch even their own daughter…

It is said that there are two things a lioness will fight to protect above all else: her cubs… and her mate.

"NO TOUCHEE MY SHEGO!"

Gemini's eyes snapped wide, turning to face the suddenly outspoken Kim Possible… just as the gun in Kim's hand fired…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Rufus stood panting in the middle of the chamber. A dozen or more WEE goons lay slumped on the ground around them, driven unconscious by a powerful punch or kick to the head. Still, dozens more circled the perimeter, still fresh.

Kim… thought Ron. Could really use some help here… shucks, I could use some of SHEGO's help here.

"You're finished, and that girlfriend of yours is too!" snapped one of the goons from the boat.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" snapped Ron. "And I just have one question to ask of you."

"What's that?" said the goon.

"Has it been thirty minutes yet?" asked Ron plaintively. "Because I'm bushed."

"What are you talking about?" asked the goon, puzzled.

"Us!" cried Will Du, at the head of a small army of GJ agents. As promised, Global Justice had waited for thirty minutes after Ron and Shego had been picked up by the W.E.E. agents, then went to the coordinates transmitted by the cloaked hovercraft waiting outside Gemini's lair.

The goons turned. Distracted by fighting Ron, and without their leader, none of them had been aware of the stealthy approach of a Global Justice assault team.

"All right! The cavalry is here!" yelled Ron.

"At last!" squeaked Rufus.

The assaulting GJ members soon had the various WEE goons in handcuffs.

"Where is Gemini, Miss Possible, and Shego?" asked Will.

"Gemini went off running that-a-way." pointed Ron. "Kim and Shego took off after him."

Will Du pointed to two GJ agents, and then at Ron. "Follow him, take Gemini into custody. I'm going to make sure we've taken out their control center."

"Sir!" the two selected agents snapped, saluting, and then turned to Ron.

"This way, fellows…" said Ron. He set off, with Rufus and the two agents on his heals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I shot him…. I shot him…" repeated Kim, over and over as she set curled up on the hard, metal floor of the storage room. The control collar, now opened, lay on the floor. "I just wanted to kill him."

"Shhh… shh… I know…" said Shego, one arm wrapped comfortingly around Kim. "You were just protecting me and Sheki… I mean, Kasy."

Kim buried her face against Shego's shoulder. "Sheki… if you still want to be with me, her name can be Sheki…"

"There there…" said Shego, wishing she knew more about this comforting/consoling stuff. "You did what had to be done… you broke free of his control…"

"Um, I'm still here you know…" said Gemini.

"Shut up or I'll get the gun and shoot you in your OTHER hand." snarled Shego. "That way, you can get two metal hands."

"I'll be quiet." said Gemini.

"If… if he hadn't turned like that…" said Kim. "I was going to shoot him in the back… just like a villain would."

"It's ok…" said Shego. "We can be bad girls together. Reformed bad girls."

Kim actually managed to smile at that.

"Of course…" said Shego. "Just because we'd reformed doesn't mean we couldn't still do naughty things together. Very naughty. And after Kasy…"

"Sheki." interrupted Kim.

"After Kasy…" repeated Shego. "Is born, and we're feeling extremely naughty… I'll dress up in my green jumpsuit, you'll put on the slinkiest outfit you can find…"

"And?" prompted Kim, softly.

"…we'll go out and eat a double-decker hot fudge Sundae." promised Shego.

Kim suddenly begin to giggle. Shego relaxed. If Kim could laugh, everything was right with the world. Right with Shego's world, at least.

"Found 'em!" called Ron, from the doorway he just opened.

"Come on." said Shego as she and Kim got to her feet. "Let's head home."

"Home." repeated Kim, then turned and hugged Shego. "Home!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX One Month Later XXX

"Come on, Kimmy…" called Mrs. Dr. Possible. "Push."

Kim Possible cried out as another spasm of pain wracked through her body. One hand clutched at a sheet, as her other hand clutched tightly at Ron's hand. As the wave of pain receded, her grip relaxed.

Ron's hand slipped from Kim's grip as Ron dropped to the floor, silently cradling his painfully crushed hand.

Before another wave of pain filled Kim's world, Kim felt a new hand slip into Kim's own… a hand that, like it's owner, was feminine and strong.

Kim clutched the offered hand as it felt as if her body was trying to turn itself inside-out.

"It's all right, princess…" murmured Shego, reassuringly. "You can squeeze harder then that if you need to.".

"If… we ever have any… more kids…" panted Kim. "YOU are going to carry them…"

Shego just nodded as Kim once again yelled out in agony.

"And that's…. one beautiful baby girl." said Dr. Mrs. Possible. The noted brain surgeon was, at Kim's request, serving as the doctor for Kim's delivery.

"But… but…" moaned Kim, as she felt another surge of pain.

"Number two on the way…" said Dr. Mrs. Possible. "Come on, Kimmy, push!"

Kim cried out as the second baby girl slipped free of her body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, Kim laid in the band, snuggling the two baby girls by her sides. She looked up at her mother. "You didn't say anything about twins." Kim said.

Dr. Mrs. Possible shrugged. "You and Shego said you wanted to be surprised about what 'the kid' was going to be like." she said. "Plus, you two seemed to be having so much fun arguing over what her name was."

"Guess we get to use both." said Kim. She turned to the small, pale skinned baby on her left. Already, faint red curls were visible. Kim kissed it on the head. "Kasy Ann Possible.". Kim turned to her right. This baby was identical, except that the faint wisps of her hair were raven black, except slightly greenish where the light struck. "Sheki Go Possible." said Kim, kissing her other daughter.

"I just wish they didn't get my albinoism." said Shego, staring down at the bed where the three most important women in Shego's life lay.

"Hush." said Kim. "I don't care what they inherited from you… they're beautiful."

XXX TWO YEARS LATER XXX

"I don't care what they inherited…" said Kim, repeating it to herself reproachfully. "I was nuts. KASY ANN! SHEKI GO! YOU TWO STOP THROWING PLASMA BOLTS RIGHT THIS INSTANT! WHEN MOMMY-SHEGO GETS HOME…"

THE END

_Well, that's it for this story. Hope you enjoyed it; or, at least, got a couple of laughs. If you want to see more of Kasy Ann and Sheki Go, let me know. _


End file.
